Juego de Tres AU
by Mary Stilinski
Summary: Desde que se conocieron, Draco y Harry lo han compartido todo, incluso las mujeres. Pero en una sola noche con Hermione saben que es para siempre. Aunque convencerla de que se trata de más que de una atracción temporal, les tomará cada truco de su sensual arsenal.
1. Argumento

Juego de Tres

 **D** **isclaimer:**

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a la Trilogia "New york" de Lainey Resse. El nombre de los personajes que utilizare son del maravilloso mundo escrito por J. K. Rowling.

 **Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene contenido poliamoroso y relaciones sexuales, así como trios y dominacion.

 **Argumento** :

Hermione se tomará dos pedazos de la Gran Manzana.

New york, (1)

Hermione Granger sabía que mudarse a Nueva York cambiaría su vida. Pero no esperaba que comenzara en su primera noche en la ciudad. Su atracción por el dueño del club, Draco Malfoy es instantánea, alucinante… y mutua. Y cuando descubre que es un Dom que requiere su completa sumisión, incluso que se someta a su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, se descubre a sí misma dispuesta y anhelante por abrazar esa aventura sexual.

Desde que se conocieron, Draco y Harry lo han compartido todo, incluso las mujeres. Pero en una sola noche con Hermione saben que es para siempre. Aunque convencerla de que se trata de más que de una atracción temporal, les tomará cada truco de su sensual arsenal.

Sin embargo, mientras Draco y Harry se centran en Hermione, son inconscientes – hasta que es muy tarde – de que alguien está observando su frágil relación. Alguien que está apuntando a Hermione. De pronto, su lucha por mantener a su mujer se convierte en una lucha por mantenerla viva.


	2. Capítulo 1

Juego de Tres

 **Disclaimer:**

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a la Trilogia "New york" de Lainey Resse. El nombre de los personajes que utilizare son del maravilloso mundo escrito por J. K. Rowling.

 **Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene contenido poliamoroso y relaciones sexuales, así como tríos y juegos BDSM.

 _Capitulo 1_

— ¿A dónde, señorita? — Hermione miró al espejo retrovisor, encontrando la mirada del taxista y sonrió con el entusiasmo de un crío en Disneylandia.

— No lo sé — dijo — Esta es mi primera noche en Nueva York.

— De acuerdo entonces — le devolvió la sonrisa el conductor — . Bienvenida a la mejor ciudad del mundo, pequeña damisela. ¿Qué necesita, eh? ¿Comer? Puedo decirle donde conseguir la mejor comida italiana en este lado del atlántico. ¿O ir de turismo? No ha visto nada hasta que no visite Times Square por la noche.

— Oh, wow — dijo Hermione, aturdida con las posibilidades, pensando que el hombre sin afeitar encajaba perfectamente con su idea de taxista de Nueva York —. ¿Podría llevarme a algún club nocturno? Siempre he querido ir a uno como los que se ven en las películas. Ya sabe, uno de esos donde hay que esperar en fila para entrar, y que tiene estrellas de cine y personas famosas mezcladas con gente común. Hagrid se rió entre dientes.

— Escuche, conozco un buen lugar, el mejor. Pero tiene que prometerme que no hará nada estúpido si la llevo — metió el taxi en el tráfico mientras hablaba y le lanzó una mirada severa por el espejo retrovisor —. Es el club más de moda de toda la ciudad, lleno de tipos famosos. Pero como le digo, tiene que ser cuidadosa. Tiene una reputación algo extraña, algo así como Studio 54 (1), y un montón de mierda pervertida ocurre ahí… oops — tartamudeó y le dirigió una mueca—. Quiero decir que ocurren un montón de cosas, cosas pervertidas. Así que manténgase alerta. No se vaya con nadie. No deje que nadie más que el camarero le traiga una bebida, y haga lo que haga, no beba nada que hayan dejado en la mesa ni cualquier cosa estúpida como eso. ¿Entendido? — Levantó una oscura y espesa ceja a Hermione y esperó por una respuesta.

— Entendido — le sonrió y se preguntó de dónde salían los tontos rumores de que los taxistas eran groseros si eran en algo parecidos a éste —. Estaré bien.

—No, — la interrumpió Hagrid —. No bien, alerta. No estoy bromeando sobre ese lugar. Si quiere conocer la vida nocturna de Nueva York, esto lo es con creces. Obtendrá todo el brillo que podría desear, pero tiene que mantenerse lejos de la cara oculta de ese lugar, ¿de acuerdo? No se deje atrapar en esquinas oscuras ni beba mucho alcohol ni se emborrache. Encuentre una mesa donde pueda sentarse y observar, no se mezcle mucho en su primera noche — a medida que se abrían paso por el laberinto de calles y los ruidos del tráfico, Hermione miraba por la ventana con admiración. — ¿Por cuanto tiempo estará por aquí?

— Oh, me quedaré — contestó —. En mi trabajo me han trasladado aquí.

— ¿De verdad? Enhorabuena. ¿En qué trabaja?

— Soy gerente de operaciones en un banco.

— ¿Eh? —

Hermione le sonrió por el espejo retrovisor.

— Mi trabajo consiste en hacer horarios, realizar auditorías, pedidos de suministros y cosas como esa. Siempre he querido vivir en Nueva York así que cuando salió una vacante aquí, fui a por ella — Hermione abrió los brazos y pensó que el trabajo y la espera habían valido la pena —. Y aquí estoy. Parece un sueño. Apenas puedo creer que esté aquí.

— Bueno, me alegro por usted — dijo Hagrid —. Lo hará bien aquí, seguro — le sonrió y estacionó frente al club —. Ahora, recuerde lo que le he dicho. Manténgase alerta.

* * *

Draco Malfoy iba a matar a su portero. Siendo el dueño de uno de los mejores clubs de Nueva York, pensó que probablemente podría salirse con la suya. Su portero, Seamus, era demasiado blando con las mujeres.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? —Demandó Draco, de pie a menos de dos centímetros de Seamus. Le hizo un gesto al otro hombre que trabajaba en la puerta esa noche —. Encárgate por un minuto, Dean. Seamus va a tomarse un pequeño descanso — con una mano en mitad de la espalda de Seamus, Draco lo guió dentro del atestado club hablando directamente en su oído mientras avanzaban —. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Sabes el perfil que buscamos. Así que te lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?

Draco sabía que Seamus lo entendía, habían pasado por esto antes: la pequeña castaña no cumplía los requisitos.

—Draco, amigo, lo sé. Lo sé. Pero es tan caliente. Sé que parece un poco dulce, pero, mantendré un ojo en ella, y me aseguraré de que no se meta en ningún problema — Draco oyó la nota de anhelo en la voz de Seamus —. Tenía la esperanza de que se quedara hasta que mi turno se terminara.

— Mira, este es un club exclusivo donde nuestros clientes pueden venir sin la amenaza de exponerse. Las personas vienen aquí sabiendo que sin importar lo que hagan o con quién lo hagan, nunca se filtrará. Que nunca habrá libros, ni una exclusiva en Oprah (2), ni una revista del corazón llena de fotografías robadas. Este club es de bajo perfil, y las únicas personas autorizadas aquí son aquellas cuyas vidas dependen de permanecer así —La cara de Draco mostraba una expresión que forzó a Seamus a dar un paso involuntario hacia atrás —. Tuviste que trabajar dos años aquí antes de que te dejara estar en la puerta. No hagas que me arrepienta de ese ascenso.

— Lo siento, jefe — dijo Seamus, rindiéndose —. Si vigilas un momento la puerta, iré a sacarla.

Draco se le quedó mirando y luego se inclinó hacia adelante mirando directamente a los ojos a su amigo para que no hubiera confusiones. — Esta es la última vez que ocurre — luego se alejó.

Amigos o no, el éxito de este club dependía de un delicado equilibrio, y uno de los elementos más importantes que equilibraban la balanza consistía en determinar a quién le era permitida la entrada. La mujer en cuestión no suponía una amenaza de publicidad, en cambio, su amenaza era de un tipo mucho más serio. Era la amenaza de la inocencia.

Lucía fresca y limpia y tan en peligro como un cervatillo en medio de un foso de leones. En solo una hora, ya tenía a la manada rodeando su mesa. Había un senador y su chico de los recados apoyados contra la pared de la izquierda planeando su ataque, mientras en la mesa a su derecha una cantante muy famosa y su último juguete sexual conspiraban otro poco.

Por otra parte, la pequeña inocente no tenía ni idea de que cuantas más personas tímidamente rechazara para bailar, más en peligro se ponía. Estando ahí sentada, moviendo la cabeza como un muñeco, sólo rogaba por alguien que le diera algo que tragar. Bebía coca cola de dieta -lo había descubierto del camarero- y miraba a todo el mundo como si estuviera disfrutando como nunca al observar a los famosos. Mientras tanto, las redes se cerraban a su alrededor.

El club era estrictamente para personas que habían perdido hace mucho la inocencia. Esas personas no se lamentarían al día siguiente, pensó Draco dirigiéndose a ella; todos habían estado ahí y disfrutado de todo y a la mañana siguiente no correrían a la policía llorando.

Podía asegurar que ella nunca había tenido otra cosa que una follada normal en su vida. Posición del misionero. Apostaría cada dólar que tenía que ni siquiera lo llamaba follar. Probablemente hacía el amor y solo después de un largo cortejo. Draco no tenía idea de cómo había encontrado este club o qué pensaba que se iba a encontrar aquí. Incluso si estaba buscando una noche en el lado salvaje, éste no era su lugar.

Este club era para los ya pervertidos, no para aquellos que buscaban ser pervertidos.

Estaba sentada en una de las cabinas que daban cierta privacidad, y si fuera una cliente regular sabría que eso significaba que estaba abierta para una follada ahí mismo, en la mesa.

Al acercarse, su cara comenzó a detallarse. Tenía grandes ojos cafes que parecían almendras, y sus pómulos suaves la hacían parecer inglesa o posiblemente francesa cuando añadió la visión de sus exuberantes labios. Labios que le trajeron a la mente a Angelina Jolie o Julia Roberts. Tenía un montón de pelo castaño que se rizaba alrededor de su cara, hombros y senos. Lindos pechos, pensó, una rápida mirada le dijo que eran naturales.

La mesa escondía el resto de su cuerpo, pero podía decir que era curvilínea. Lucía suave en su pequeño vestido rojo, no tonificada y fuerte como eran muchas de las mujeres actuales, sino más como los bombones del Hollywood antiguo.

No lo notó hasta que estuvo parado frente a su mesa, pero tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron, un rayo de pura lujuria se disparó directo a su entrepierna.

Sostenía el vaso con manos delicadas de uñas pintadas rosadas y sus carnosos labios rojos se envolvían alrededor de la pajita. La sorpresa abrió esos labios en una pequeña O, y pudo ver un atisbo de su lengua rosada cuando lo miró. A pesar de sus reglas y recelos, en ese instante supo que sería suya.

Y no solo por una noche.

* * *

Hermione giró la mirada hacia su bebida y sorbió, intentando no embobarse. Quería encajar, no parecer la foránea desadaptada que era. De hecho, había sentido su mirada antes de verlo. Lentamente, como la escena de una película, miró el cuerpo masculino frente a ella.

Vestía de negro y, por la forma en que la camisa se aferraba a su impresionante pecho y a sus hombros, debía ser de seda. Tenía un cuello grueso, una buena mandíbula y entonces notó su boca y casi no quiso seguir mirando. Definitivamente podía imaginarse en el lado receptor de esos labios. Levantó la vista para ver una fuerte nariz aristrocatica.

Encontró sus ojos. No solo eran grises. Sino que parecían eléctricos. No creyó que fuera la iluminación lo que los hacía brillar… tenía que ser la intensidad con que la miraba. Todo en ella pareció derretirse. A pesar de las advertencias del taxista, supo hasta el centro de su ser que haría cualquier cosa que este hombre quisiera.

Cualquier cosa.

Sus pezones se endurecieron. Realmente sintió su cuerpo estremecerse y humedecerse, y él no había hecho más que mirarla. En un momento, su humor fue de juguetón y aventurero a algo que nunca había sentido antes pero que solo podía nombrar como voraz.

— Identificación — dijo él y sostuvo su mano frente a ella.

No se preguntó quién era o por qué la quería. Sacó su licencia del bolso y se la entregó. Tampoco se detuvo a pensar por qué haría lo que le dijera. Solo sabía que lo que fuera que le pidiera, ella lo haría.

* * *

Draco la miró por varios segundos después de que le entregara su identificación, antes de poder apartar la mirada. No era de extrañar que Seamus arriesgara su trabajo para dejarla entrar. Observó que sus pezones se endurecían y empujaban contra la suave tela de su vestido y cuando se retorció en su asiento, supo que era porque se estaba mojando.

Todo en él se tensó al reconocer las señales de que estaba tan afectada por él como él lo estaba por ella, y lo hizo sentir como un animal. Ahora entendía por qué los lobos marcaban su territorio. La urgencia que sentía por reclamarla era igual de básica y fundamental. Apartó su mirada hacia la licencia en sus manos y vio que su nombre era Hermione Jean Granger. Tenía veintitrés años, medía un metro cincuenta y ocho y pesaba cincuenta y dos kilos. También había una dirección de otro estado.

Levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja. — ¿Washington? —

— Oh, yo, eh, me acabo de mudar — balbuceó Hermione —. He llegado hoy, pero es real, lo juro. Tengo otras identificaciones si quieres verlas, una tarjeta de crédito y una bancaria también, pero esas no tienen foto.

Draco habría sonreído ante sus divagaciones si no hubiera estado en tal estado de excitación. No dudaba que su licencia fuera real. Solo quería asegurarse de que no planeara tomar un avión a corto plazo. No significaba que ella hubiera tomado ese avión, pero era una complicación para la que quería prepararse.

Le devolvió la tarjeta. — No es necesario — le hizo señas a un camarero cercano y ordenó dos bebidas. Ella tomaría algo más fuerte que una cola de dieta lo quisiera o no —. ¿Puedo? — Se sentó en la silla junto a ella a la vez que se lo pedía, dejando claro que asumía su consentimiento. Una forma no tan sutil de establecer quién tenía el control.

Era un hombre consciente de sí mismo. Sabía lo que le gustaba y cómo le gustaba en cada aspecto de su vida. No pedía disculpas por su estilo de vida y no entendía ni tenía paciencia con los que lo hacían. Era un dominante. Le gustaba el sexo duro y fuerte y demandaba el absoluto control de sus mujeres. No tomaba una amante que no estuviera abierta a compartir. Él y su mejor amigo Harry habían compartido cada novia que habían tenido desde su primer año de universidad. No era que no disfrutaran del sexo separados. Lo hacían. Pero las amantes tenían que aceptarlos a los dos.

No le habló mientras esperaban las bebidas. Otra muestra de dominación. Una simple prueba para ver si lo dejaría tomar el mando. También hizo muy poco contacto visual, pero la observó por el rabillo del ojo para ver cómo manejaría ser ignorada. Al principio, lo miró con una sonrisa brillante que mostraba unos dientes blancos y derechos y ojos ansiosos. Después de un momento, su sonrisa se atenuó y miró alrededor para ver qué era lo que él estaba observando.

La mayoría de las mujeres comenzarían a inquietarse y tratar de romper el hielo, asumiendo que él quería que fuera ella quién hiciera los movimientos. Las que prestaban atención y estaban en la frecuencia correcta, esas mujeres mantenían sus ojos sobre él y esperaban que tomara la iniciativa. Hermione estaba en la frecuencia correcta.

No era una sumisa con práctica porque no bajaba los ojos ni tomaba una postura de esclava, pero sí tenía una veta sumisa porque estaba esperando por él. Había espíritu en su espera. Tenía una esquina de la boca curvada en una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos que lo retaban a hablar primero. Pensaba que esto era un juego.

Su único error era no darse cuenta de que era un juego que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Las bebidas llegaron, y despachó al camarero con un mensaje susurrado para que avisara al administrador que no estaría disponible por el resto de la noche. Luego tomó la tarjeta electrónica que hacía de llave y la deslizó en el mecanismo del centro de la mesa que activaba un escudo hueco de plexiglás que otorgaba privacidad.

La mesa estaba bajo el balcón del segundo piso, lejos del área de baile y con una pared detrás de ellos. El escudo apareció desde el suelo en un semicírculo sellándolos contra la pared. Tan pronto como alcanzó el techo, el vidrio hueco se llenó de una humeante y arremolinada niebla. Pero nunca se llenaba completamente. El humo permitía vislumbrar los movimientos de afuera y de dentro. Era el favorito tanto de voyeristas como de exhibicionistas.

Hermione susurró. — ¡Wow!

Lo hizo sonreír, y desvió la mirada hacia ella. Lucía como si acabara de ver un truco de magia, y su felicidad era inconfundible.

— Hermione — dijo —. Mi nombre es Draco. No creo que te des cuenta del tipo de club en el que estás. Voy a dejártelo muy claro — en ningún momento rompió contacto visual mientras hablaba, tomó su Martini, y se lo llevó a los labios para beber. Lo estaba mirando con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Tuvo dificultad para no sonreír cuando ella arrugó la nariz ante el primer sorbo de la bebida que le había pedido. Sus manos se agitaron cuando intentó tomar la bebida que él le ofrecía y se dio cuenta de que su intención era sostenerla para ella mientras sorbía. Este se suponía era un momento serio, y lo estaba haciendo sonreír.

— Dime algo. ¿Qué es lo que más odias? Algo tan malo que no puedas soportarlo.

— Las espinacas — contestó Hermione rápidamente—. ¿Y tú? — preguntó.

— No. Sin preguntas ahora. Solo escucha.

¿Espinacas? Draco se rió y sacudió la cabeza. Le había preguntado a docenas de mujeres esa pregunta y había escuchado desde arañas y serpientes hasta el Papanicolaou. Esta era la primera vez que alguna escogía comida. Maldita sea, parecía que se quedaría sin algunos de sus platos favoritos en el futuro previsible. A él le gustaban las espinacas.

— Muy bien, espinacas — continuó —. Esa es tu palabra. Esa es tu red de seguridad. De ahora en adelante, esa palabra es tu salida. Si algo duele, si algo es demasiado, si de alguna manera esto es más de lo que quieres o piensas que puedes manejar, esa única palabra es tu forma de detenerlo todo. Piensa en eso. Nunca la uses a la ligera. Nunca la digas a menos que quieras alejarte y no mirar atrás. No importa lo que esté sucediendo o lo que estemos haciendo, esa palabra es tu seguro de que tienes el control.

Poco a poco dejó de beber mientras él continuaba hablando, y pudo ver por la mirada en sus ojos, que comenzaba a tener una idea de la dirección que tomaría esta noche. No vio miedo, solo una seria contemplación de lo que estaba escuchando.

— Hermione, quiero que entiendas que será el único control que tendrás cuando estés conmigo — tragó lo suficientemente fuerte para oírlo y se removió en su asiento de nuevo. No, no tenía miedo, tenía curiosidad y estaba excitada.

— Toma otro sorbo — no había apartado el vaso pero había dejado de beber. Se contuvo de decir algo más hasta que la bebida estuvo a la mitad. Entonces la escuchó murmurar con otro gesto de su nariz que probablemente debería haber escogido _Alcohol_ como palabra de seguridad. Dejó el vaso y la cogió de su delicada barbilla como si necesitara asegurarse de que no se perdería nada de lo que tenía que decir a continuación —. Empieza ahora. Justo aquí, justo ahora. Si no quieres ser inclinada contra la mesa y follada en esta cabina, sugiero que digas _espinacas_. Te dejaré ir con la advertencia de que nunca vuelvas aquí a menos que estés lista.

* * *

Hermione tragó. Esto no podía estarle pasando a ella. Era Hermione Granger. Una gerente de banco con un trasero demasiado grande. No tenía hombres atractivos y magníficos queriendo hacérselo en un lugar público. Esto tenía que ser un sueño. Un sueño muy bueno y despertaría mañana deseando que cosas como esta sí ocurrieran.

Ni en sus fantasías más salvajes habría pensado que algo así le pudiera ocurrir. Según ella, tenía dos opciones. Podía decir espinacas, irse, y en dos semanas comenzar su nuevo trabajo. Y por el resto de su vida preguntarse cómo habría sido. Por otro lado, podía quedarse callada y ver hacia donde iba esto. Dar el salto y hacer algo alocado, algo atrevido y completamente prohibido. ¿Tenía las agallas? ¿Se atrevería a hacer lo que toda mujer haría si no tuviera que responder por ello en la mañana, si simplemente tuviera el descaro? ¿Lo haría?

Hermione respiró hondo.

— Ya te lo he dicho — susurró —. Las odio, así que ¿por qué las nombraría ahora?

Esperaba que la besara, pero no lo hizo. En vez de eso, se puso de pie y se colocó detrás de ella. Sintió sus manos sobre sus hombros y se estremeció cuando se los apretó y movió esos dedos fuertes por su cuello y entre su pelo. Peinó su pelo hacia un lado, y sintió su aliento tibio un segundo antes de que su boca caliente mordiera ligeramente en la sensible piel donde su hombro se encontraba con su cuello.

Hizo girar su lengua mientras chupaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle una marca, y Hermione no pudo contener un gemido ni los temblores que se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo. Sus manos deslizaron los delgados tirantes del vestido y los soltó. Suavemente, bajó la tela del vestido y el sostén hasta que sus pechos estuvieron expuestos y la tela amontonada bajo ellos, empujando los montes hacia arriba. Hermione tragó saliva y pensó en lo que él estaba viendo. Las puntas de sus pechos eran de un rosado oscuro, y notaría que ya estaban bien despiertos.

Las manos de Draco se movían arriba y abajo por sus brazos. No sabía qué hacer. Quería tocarlo, y quería que tocara sus pechos tanto que ya estaba lista para rogar, pero no sabía cómo pedirlo. Esto estaba más allá de lo que sabía de sexo y juego previo. Comenzaba a pensar que los dos tipos con los que había estado ni siquiera contaban. Porque Draco no había hecho realmente nada aún, y ya era el mejor sexo que había tenido nunca.

— Ponte de pie — dijo Draco. Hermione se levantó. Draco sonrió oscuramente ante su incuestionable consentimiento mientras apartaba la silla. Con una mano envuelta alrededor de su delicada garganta la atrajo de vuelta frente a él y deslizó la otra mano a lo largo de su cuerpo, pecho, cintura, cadera, muslos —. Jodidamente perfecta. ¿Sabías que eres perfecta? — Su cabeza caía bajo su barbilla y se inclinó para susurrarle en el oído.

— No. Soy muy rechoncha — dijo con voz ronca y con el temor suficiente como para dar sabor a su excitación sin echarlo a perder —. Mi… m… mi trasero es demasiado grande y también mis muslos.

— Shhh — Draco apretó su cuello un poco y comenzó a levantarle la falda —. No vuelvas a decir nada así. Eres perfecta. Las mujeres sin curvas no son mujeres, son hombres con pelo largo. Tú… — gruñó cuando su falda reveló sus muslos y caderas con un pedacito de encaje rojo en su entrepierna —… Eres definitivamente una mujer — deslizó los dedos bajo el encaje de su cadera y dio un fuerte tirón, rompiéndolas pulcramente. Llevó el encaje frente a su cara y habló con los labios en su mejilla.

— Bonitas. Creo que me las quedaré de recuerdo — se acercó el encaje y Hermione pensó que podría correrse justo en ese momento cuando él inspiró hondo. Sintió su erección hacerse todavía más grande contra su espalda.

— Muy bonito — dijo y se enderezó. Su mano alrededor de su cuello se movió para agarrar un mechón de pelo.

Lentamente empujó hasta que ella estuvo inclinada sobre la mesa y su culo desnudo en el aire. Las sensaciones combinadas de la mesa fría en sus pezones y del hombre caliente a sus espaldas le sacaron otro gemido. Creyó que si no le tocaba algo vital, pronto comenzaría a rogar.

* * *

Draco estaba a punto de perder el control. Él no era así. Hasta ahora esto era bastante normal para la mayoría de los estándares, especialmente los suyos, pero su esencia, su obediencia, la forma como se estremecía de necesidad, estaba despertando algo oscuro y primitivo en él. Quería arrastrarla como un hombre cavernícola.

Le dio un buen y largo vistazo al culo y a los muslos que ella afirmaba eran demasiado grandes y casi babeó. Su culo era enorme y lucía como un festín para él. Sus muslos eran curvilíneos y llenos, casi se tocaban bajo su pequeño coño delicioso. No necesitó tocar esa dulce carne para ver si estaba lista; estaba mojado y brilloso, rogando por una buena y dura montada. Rápidamente se desabrochó los pantalones y se sacó la polla. Brevemente se soltó de ella para sacar un condón del bolsillo, lo abrió y lo acomodó para luego reclamar su puñado de pelo.

— Separa los pies — dijo. Lo hizo con un gemido —. Más — Lo hizo. Se movió hacia adelante y posicionó la hinchada cabeza de su eje contra ella, luego agarró su adorable cadera y empujó dentro de su caliente y mojado canal.

Hermione gritó. Era un grito de pasión, de lujuria y necesidad. Era increíble.

El sonido apretó sus pelotas y puso a prueba su control aún más. Salió y entró una y otra vez. Cada vez que empujaba, ella gritaba. Su voz era gutural y ronca, no los sonidos practicados de una mujer que intenta inflamar a su amante, sino los sonidos reales de una mujer a punto de perder la jodida cabeza en un orgasmo. Su mano se apretó en su pelo, y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se inclinaba sobre ella y se movía de forma que su polla entrara aún más en su coño y chocara contra su cérvix con cada embestida.

— Te gusta esto ¿Verdad, Herm? — Susurró, y su lengua salió para ahondar en su oído. Cuando no hizo nada más que temblar y gemir, la mano que sostenía su cadera la palmeó fuerte en el culo, y le dio un buen tirón en el pelo —. Contéstame. Siempre.

— S-sí — tartamudeó —. Sí, me gusta — la embistió de nuevo y gimió largo y fuerte —. Me gusta mucho.

— Hermione, quiero que te corras para mi — dijo Draco acometiendo dentro de ella más fuerte y más rápido, usando todo su control para evitar correrse él mismo mientras su pequeño coño se apretaba alrededor de su eje zambullido.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a rasgar la mesa, y la oyó decir: — Oh Dios — cuando su cuerpo comenzó a apretarse y a corcovearse contra él.

— Mierda — murmuró tratando de aguantar y de mantenerla en su lugar. Era como observar un volcán justo antes de que hiciera erupción al acercarse al clímax —. Eso es, nena, córrete, córrete para mí… ugh, no te muevas… mierda — su cuerpo dio un tirón, y su coño se asió contra su polla tan fuerte como un puño. No había ninguna posibilidad de que no se corriera con ella. Su orgasmo lo inundó como lava y le trajo un grito a su propia garganta que lo atravesó. Su cuerpo comenzó a sumergirse y empujarse dentro de ella mientras que chorros de semen se disparaban de él. Ella continuó gimiendo y retorciéndose dentro del pequeño espacio que le dejaba hasta que lo peor de la tormenta pasó.

Con la visión un poco borrosa en los bordes y su polla ya preparándose para otra ronda, Draco salió de ella y se enderezó la ropa. Esperaría hasta más tarde para tirar el condón ya que no había donde echarlo ahí. Sonrió ante la forma en que quedó extendida sobre la mesa, tal y como la había dejado, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa temblorosa en sus labios.

Le alisó la falda por encima de su culo y le dio un afectuoso apretón antes de recuperar la silla y sentarse a su lado con las piernas fuera de las de ella. Seguía con los ojos cerrados y tenía una delicada mano acurrucada bajo la barbilla, mostrando la hermosa curvatura de su espalda y hombro. Su pelo una cascada de chocolate sobre la mesa.

Draco se contentó con dejarla yacer por el momento. Tomó su bebida y sorbió un par de veces. Su mano volvió a su culo; no creía ser capaz de mantener sus manos alejadas por mucho tiempo. Con un suspiro, la atrajo hacia él, dentro de la V que formaban sus piernas. Usó el helado fondo de su vaso para deslizar lejos el pelo en su mejilla y quedó encantado cuando se estremeció y la piel de gallina se propagó por su hombro.

— Abre los ojos, Hermione

— De acuerdo — dijo mientras lo hacía —. Pero no creo que pueda ver aún.

Se rió entre dientes. Tenía las pupilas dilatadas y fuera de foco, el iris café oscuro lucía como chocolate derretido. Parpadeó hacia él con lentitud y dulcemente, y su corazón se alteró con una agradable dosis de afecto junto con la lujuria que sentía por ella.

— Nunca he hecho nada como esto antes — susurró como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la escuchara, pero no los gritos ensordecedores que había hecho.

— Lo sé — sonrió mientras tomaba otro trago —. Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Es solo el comienzo.

— Esperaba que dijeras eso.

— Bien. Arréglate el vestido. Voy a abrir el escudo y llevarte a mi ático donde podremos hacer esto bien.

Se estiró como un gato después de una siesta con las manos arrastrándose por su pelo y luego al frente tan lejos como pudo mientras arqueaba la espalda. Arqueó su cuerpo contra la mesa, y sus pechos llenos se balancearon con el movimiento. Lentamente se enderezó y usó las manos para incorporarse.

Si hubiera estado tratando de tentarlo se habría estirado después de ponerse de pie para poder sacudir sus increíbles pechos hacia él, pero la forma como lo había hecho era tanto más seductora por su falta de artificio. Se movía como una mujer que había sido deliciosamente follada y que no podía estar más feliz por eso. Con unos cuantos tirones, un meneo y unos delicados rebotes tuvo el vestido de vuelta en orden. La mantuvo apretada contra su entrepierna todo el tiempo para que no pudiera dejar de notar que estaba duro de nuevo y esperando más de ella. Extendió la mano y le dio un tirón al vestido para bajarlo lo suficiente como para mostrar un atisbo del sujetador de encaje rojo que llevaba, antes de presionar el botón que abría el escudo.

Se puso de pie, la tomó de la mano y caminó hacia la barra en el otro lado del club. Hermione miró alrededor en busca de alguien señalándola o riéndose o algo, pero nadie parecía preocuparse por lo que habían estado haciendo. Hermione soltó el aliento que no sabía que estaba sosteniendo. Notó que se alejaban de la puerta principal.

— Eh, Draco — tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír por sobre la música y la multitud. Sabía que lo había escuchado, pero no se detuvo. Gritó más fuerte. Finalmente se paró y se volvió para enfrentarla con una ceja elevada en signo de pregunta.

— Creía que íbamos a tu casa —dijo y apuntó hacia la puerta. Draco la miró, tiró de nuevo de su mano y continuó su camino. Oh, bueno, pensó Hermione, quizás tomarían una bebida antes. Entonces su boca cayó cuando la guió alrededor de la barra hacia un brillante ascensor negro que abrió con la misma tarjeta que había usado para activar el escudo de privacidad.

Draco la arrastró detrás de ella, y tan pronto como las puertas se cerraron, comenzó su ascenso. Se apoyó contra la pared y tiró de su mano para atraerla contra su pecho. Le tomó suavemente la cara con la palma de su mano y se inclinó hasta que su frente descansó contra la de ella y sus alientos se mezclaron. Hermione suspiró y dejó que su cuerpo se aflojara hasta que estuvo apoyada contra él desde los tobillos hacia arriba. Envolvió un brazo alrededor de su cuello con una sonrisa y un suspiro.

— Esto es agradable — susurró contra sus labios —. Ahora ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Le sonrió de vuelta. — Sí, puedes.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a besarme?

— Voy a besar cada pulgada de ti, incluida esa deliciosa boca tuya, pero aún no. Tienes que esperar.

— ¿Esperar qué?

— Esto — dijo, y el elevador abrió sus puertas.

* * *

 _(1)_ _Studio 54 fue una legendaria discoteca neoyorquina ubicada en la Calle 54 Oeste en Manhattan. Su apogeo coincidió con la fiebre por la música disco y con una época de libertad sexual que se vio truncada por la aparición del Sida._

 _(2)_ _Oprah Winfrey es la presentadora y productora de The Oprah Winfrey Show, un talk show estadounidense de programación diurna._

 _Bueno, este es el primer capitulo espero que les guste. Nunca antes había publicado algo y decidí empezar por esto. La idea de adaptar la historia la saque de **Lizeth Potter** que también adapto esta trilogía pero con los personajes de Twilight. _

_Adapto los capítulos del libro original, si cambio algo lo hago del capitulo original no del fic de Lizeth._

 _Gracias a:_

 _Christine C por comentar en el argumento. El primer Review. ¡_ _Que emoción!_

 _Gracias por leer. Nos leemos en el siguiente cap_ _í_ _tulo._

 _Besos_

 _-M_


	3. Capítulo 2

Juego de Tres

 **Disclaimer:**

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a la Trilogia "New york" de Lainey Resse. El nombre de los personajes que utilizare son del maravilloso mundo escrito por J. K. Rowling.

 **Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene contenido poliamoroso y relaciones sexuales, así como tríos y juegos BDSM.

* * *

 _Capitulo 2_

Estaban en un ático; no era un sueño, era el paraíso. Quizás su avión se había estrellado y así era como iba a pasar la eternidad. Hermione se tambaleó hasta el centro de la habitación y dio una vuelta lenta tratando de absorberlo todo. Apenas escuchó el susurró de Draco.

— Mira alrededor mientras yo me limpio.

Era imposible. Era todo vidrio y cromo y grandes ventanas con vistas de postal. Estaba decorado en su mayoría de negro con toques atrevidos de tonos plata en los lugares adecuados. Había una increíble pieza de arte hecha de cristal con remolinos de rojo y dorado sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Sillones idénticos de cuero negro se ubicaban frente a la chimenea con cojines de color esmeralda, zafiro y rubí. Podía ver una zona de comedor con una mesa de ébano que brillaba como el cristal sobre una alfombra que parecía haber costado una fortuna. Obras de arte de buen gusto en las paredes daban al lugar una sensación de galería de arte exclusiva.

No podía creer que esto estuviera realmente sucediendo. Se movió como sonámbula hasta las altas ventanas y casi lloró ante la reluciente vista de la ciudad frente a ella.

— Impresionante — susurró con asombro justo antes de que los brazos de Draco la envolvieran y descubrió lo que realmente significaba que te quitaran el aliento. Puso una mano contra su nuca y su otro brazo se unió como acero alrededor de su espalda, y entonces, al fin, la besó. Su beso fue tan devastador como cuando le había hecho el amor. La besó con toda la boca -lengua, dientes, labios- y el efecto estaba haciendo que le diera vueltas la cabeza. Su lengua le llenó la boca, y su mano le cambió el ángulo de la cabeza para poder entrar aún más. Su lengua se movió dentro y fuera. Hermione comenzó a temblar, no podía llamar a esto besar, le estaba haciendo el amor a su boca con la suya y no había sentido nunca algo tan glorioso.

Los brazos de Draco se apretaron más y más a medida que el beso continuaba, y sus gemidos aumentaron hasta coincidir con los suyos. En cuestión de minutos, sus caderas estaban imitando los movimientos de sus bocas.

Draco la empujó contra la ventana. Puso ambas manos a los lados de su cara y luego las deslizó hacia abajo, sobre su cuello, hombros y finalmente hasta sus pesados pechos. Ambas manos apretaron los llenos montes, Hermione gimió en éxtasis alrededor de su beso y sus manos comenzaron a tirarle de la camisa intentando meterse por debajo de la seda hasta su piel. Draco agarró la tela a ambos lados de su pecho y dio un tirón, rompiendo las delicadas correas y dejando al descubierto sus deliciosos pechos. Con un gruñido, apartó su boca de ella y se pegó a su pezón con labios hambrientos mientras envolvía el otro en el calor de su palma y dedos. Se alimentó de sus pechos, alternando de uno al otro, chupando, mordiendo, lamiendo, apretando mientras Hermione gemía y se retorcía contra la ventana. No era suficiente. Necesitaba más.

Soltó sus pechos para alcanzar el cierre del vestido en su espalda y tiró con fuerza del ofensivo material junto con el sujetador sin tirantes que llevaba. Le dio gracias a Dios por sus piernas desnudas mientras le deslizaba las manos por sus muslos hasta el calor húmedo entre ellos. Sus dientes mordisquearon fuerte un pezón en el momento exacto que enterró dos dedos profundamente dentro de su coño mojado, y algo oscuro y primitivo brilló en su interior cuando ella gritó y se corrió en ese momento.

Su coño palpitaba alrededor de sus dedos mientras continuaba bombeando en ella y luego se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y usó su lengua. Su esencia y sabor era humeante, almizclado con un embriagador toque del perfume de frutas que usaba, una mezcla alucinante que le hizo difícil resistirse a morder demasiado profundo y hacerle daño. Su boca lamió, succionó y tiró de su hinchado y sensible clítoris moviendo los dedos con los que la estaba follando. Sintió otro orgasmo manando de ella.

— Eso es — gruñó contra su dulce carne—. Eso es. Dámelo. Uno más.

— Ahhh, sí — sus rodillas se doblaron y sus caderas se movieron contra él cuando se rompió de nuevo y creyó que iba a perder la jodida cabeza.

Se puso de pie y la besó duro y fuerte, llenando sus sentidos con el sabor de sus propios jugos. Se abrió el pantalón, movió las manos a los hombros de Hermione y la empujó sobre sus rodillas.

Lo miró con grandes ojos abiertos como si no supiera qué hacer.

Había una niebla de lujuria nublando su visión, y tuvo que respirar hondo para controlarse lo suficiente antes de preguntar: — ¿No has hecho esto antes?

Los ojos de Hermione lucían serios al negar con la cabeza. Tenía miedo de decepcionarlo, pero en cambio le dio una sonrisa de satisfacción y su mano se movió hacia su cabeza.

— Abre la boca — tan pronto como lo hizo, la hinchada, bulbosa cabeza de su polla se deslizó dentro.

Era salada y suave, y tenía un sabor oscuro que hizo que todo dentro de ella se apretara en respuesta. Tenía un sabor terroso y primario y desató algo en Hermione que no sabía que tuviera. Cerró los labios alrededor de la cabeza y lo lamió como él lo había hecho con ella.

Él apretó la mano y la tiró del cabello, y su eje se hizo más grande en su boca.

— Mmm. Así… — dijo, iniciando un lento movimiento dentro y fuera entre sus labios —. Justo así. Ahh, sí, más lengua. Mmm, chupa más fuerte.

Esas oscuras palabras la emocionaron tanto como tenerlo en su boca. Había tenido amigas que hablaban de hacer mamadas, pero nunca se había inclinado a hacerlo con los tipos con los que había estado.

Draco sabía que era el primero en romper la brecha de esos dulces labios, y eso era suficiente para hacerlo gritar como un maniaco. Ella lo captó rápidamente, y sus manos comenzaron a acariciar y explorar su culo y sus piernas. Dios, era una criatura sensual. ¿Cómo se había mantenido tan protegida e intocable? ¿Es que no había hombres en Washington? No le importaba cómo. Solo estaba agradecido de haber sido él quien la encontrara, y el último pensamiento coherente que tuvo fue que quizás le daría un aumento a Seamus. Tensó su puño aún más sobre su pelo y dijo: — Abre más la boca.

Lo hizo, y se empujó hasta que se alojó en el fondo de su garganta. Al principio, comenzó a luchar y a retroceder.

— Quédate quieta y relaja la garganta. Desliza tu lengua a lo largo de mi polla, eso evitará que te atragantes. Eso es. Bien. Así. No te vas a ahogar, respira por la nariz.

Lentamente se relajó y pronto la tensión disminuyó y tragó a su alrededor.

— Ahh, hazlo de nuevo.

Lo hizo.

— Eso es tan jodidamente bueno, nena — dijo y comenzó a bombearse dentro de ella. Sabía que era rudo, pero era como le gustaba y sería mejor si aprendía lo que le gustaba desde el principio—. Oh, sí, así. Me voy a correr. No te alejes. Tómalo. Tómame.

Ella comenzó a gemir alrededor de él, y sus muslos rítmicamente se mecían junto con sus empujes, dejándole claro que estaba casi tan fuera de sí como él. Demasiado pronto, no pudo contenerse más y, con un gruñido gutural, se disparó en su hermosa boca. Una mano golpeó la ventana frente a él mientras luchaba por mantenerse en pie ante uno de los orgasmos más intensos que había experimentado. Descansó la frente en el vidrio y lentamente montó las olas. Al mismo tiempo, ella continuaba succionando, tragando y lamiendo su eje con trazos cada vez más suaves mientras él se suavizaba en su boca.

Se deslizó de su boca con un sentido suspiro que la hizo inclinar la cabeza y mirarlo. Aún descansaba la cabeza contra la ventana y ella seguía arrodillada frente a él, sus labios hinchados por chuparlo. Su cuerpo desnudo y rosado era una visión que nunca olvidaría.

— Hola — sonrió ella.

Se rió entre dientes. — Hola otra vez.

Con lo que consideró un esfuerzo hercúleo se apartó de la ventana y se irguió por sí solo. Esta mujer era potente y por un minuto, tuvo miedo de que su dignidad se pusiera a prueba porque se desmoronaría sobre sus rodillas. Sin embargo, se las arregló para mantenerse en pie y se inclinó para ayudarla a levantarse.

— Vamos. Pediremos algún bocadillo y comeremos desnudos en la cama mientras me cuentas qué te ha traído a Nueva York.

— Suena genial, pero, eh… esto… — Hermione miró alrededor y un rubor tiñó sus mejillas.

Draco se preguntó si siempre lo haría reír. Acababa de correrse en su boca después de habérsela follado en un lugar público, pero se ruborizaba al intentar preguntarle dónde estaba el baño. Sacudió la cabeza y la apuntó en la dirección correcta. — Por el pasillo a la derecha. Yo haré el pedido. ¿Eres alérgica a algo?

— Oh, gracias — dijo al dirigirse —. No, sin alergias —

Podía decir, por la forma como se apuró, que no estaba exactamente cómoda caminando desnuda. Bueno, tendría que superar eso rápido, porque desnuda era como iba a estar por un largo periodo de su tiempo a partir de ahora.

Draco se miró y se preguntó cómo era posible que a pesar de haberla desnudado, no se había dado el tiempo para sacarse su propia ropa. Bueno, eso era fácil de arreglar, pensó mientras comenzaba a quitársela. Tomó su teléfono del bolsillo antes de dejar caer los pantalones al suelo y llamó a la cocina para hacer el pedido. Luego llamó a Harry.

— Hola, Draco ¿Qué hay? — La voz de Harry apenas se podía escuchar por sobre lo que parecía ser una sierra eléctrica y gente gritando.

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? — Preguntó Draco, incapaz siquiera de adivinar lo que ese escándalo podía significar.

— Es el Festival del Horror — respondió Harry como si eso tuviera algún sentido.

— Sí, bueno, suena horrible. Ven rápido, tengo a alguien que te va a encantar — escuchó a Harry maldecir y decirle a alguien que estaría de vuelta. Enseguida estuvo más tranquilo y Harry habló.

— Mierda. ¿Es en serio? ¿La conozco? ¿Es Tori? — Preguntó, refiriéndose a la anfitriona del restaurante de cinco estrellas del club con la que habían estado considerando divertirse.

— No, Har, no es Tori. Es mejor, mucho mejor. Solo ven aquí para que puedas verla por ti mismo.

— Te lo he dicho, amigo, no puedo. Es el Festival del Horror — había una cruda frustración en la voz de Harry, y Draco se estaba frustrando también.

— ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ¿Qué es el Festival del Horror?

— Es la primera maratón anual de películas de terror de Lords of Flatbush.

Entonces Draco entendió. Harry provenía de dinero viejo al igual que él; los dos incluso habían asistido al mismo internado en Inglaterra. Sin embargo, donde la ambición de Draco había sido hacer su marca financieramente independiente de su familia y herencia, la pasión y ambición de Harry siempre fue la caridad. Su corazón estaba dedicado a los necesitados. Si no estaba en algún país del tercer mundo construyendo puentes o potabilizando el agua, estaba en la ciudad hablando en eventos para recaudar fondos o trabajando con chicos callejeros y albergues.

Eso era Lords of Flatbush. Un centro de recreo para chicos de entre doce y veinte años. Nadie podía entrar sin firmar un contrato donde descartaban la violencia, las pandillas, las drogas y el alcohol. A cambio, obtenían un centro que era el sueño húmedo de cualquier adolescente con canchas de baloncesto, piscinas, un ring de boxeo, suficientes juegos de arcade como para llenar un almacén e incluso una pista bajo techo para coches Go Cart. También hacían distintas excursiones o eventos casi todos los fines de semana. Harry había construido ese lugar y lo administraba él mismo. Incluso había escogido el nombre a partir de una vieja película de Stallone sobre pandilleros.

Harry se tomaba su trabajo y ayudar a los chicos muy seriamente. Ellos dependían de él, y nos los dejaría si les había dicho que se iba a quedar.

— Mierda — declaró Draco.

— Exacto — devolvió Harry. Había estado tan ocupado últimamente que no había tenido tiempo para mujeres, ni siquiera por solo una noche, para aliviar el dolor que estaba apareciendo las últimas semanas. Aun así, les había prometido a los chicos que estaría ahí, así que se quedaría al menos hasta la mañana.

— Maldita sea. Normalmente tú pasas menos tiempo sin sexo — se quejó Harry—. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado para mí? Tres meses — dijo Harry como una acusación, y Draco se rió de él.

— Oye, eso no es culpa mía. Antes de Hermione no había tenido nada en dos meses y esa vez te invité.

Sí, recordó Harry, pero en ese momento, había estado camino a la casa de playa de su familia y pensado que tendría algo ahí. Mala suerte que las únicas mujeres que había visto eran algunas con las que ya había estado o que no estaban interesadas en él.

— Mira puedo saltarme el desayuno de panqueques por la mañana, pero no los dejaré plantados esta noche. No puedo irme hasta alrededor de las seis — Harry se detuvo un segundo mientras debatía si quería o no saber lo que se estaba perdiendo y si podía vivir con el conocimiento hasta la mañana—. Bueno, y… ¿cómo es ella?

— Oh, amigo, — comenzó Draco, sin saber si debía decir lo que estaba pensando o esperar hasta que Harry la viera por sí mismo para ver si llegaba a la misma conclusión—. Creo que no te lo diré.

— Vamos — se quejó Harry de buen humor—. Al menos dime su apariencia. ¿Rubia? ¿Morena? ¿Pelirroja? Algo.

Draco se encogió de hombros y solo dijo: — Es todo lo que siempre hemos querido — colgó y se fue a ver por qué se estaba tomando tanto tiempo en el baño.

Draco abrió la puerta para ver a Hermione inclinada sobre el lavabo frente al espejo poniendo los últimos toques de su lápiz labial. Había agarrado su bolso en el camino y se había refrescado. Su pelo estaba peinado y colgaba libre, su maquillaje lucía perfecto de nuevo. Había una toalla húmeda sobre la encimera de mármol. Debió haberla encontrado en el armario bajo el lavabo y usado.

— Sabes que eso solo hace que quiera desordenarte de nuevo.

Hermione saltó y se untó lápiz de labios en la nariz. Él se echó a reír y se sonrojó mientras se lo quitaba.

— Y-yo quería lucir fresca para ti. Era un verdadero desastre, y no podía salir luciendo como una muñeca de trapo — se había echado un vistazo en el espejo al entrar y no pudo creer que fuera su propio reflejo que la miraba. La mujer en el espejo tenía el pelo revuelto, el maquillaje corrido y mordiscos desde sus pechos a su cuello. Por lo que sabía, al menos dos de esos se convertirían en chupetones, y las marcas se mantendrían por algún tiempo. Su cuerpo estaba tan suave y suelto como si sus huesos se hubieran disuelto.

Esta noche no podía ponerse mejor. Había amado chuparlo, sentirse tan poderosa mientras él temblaba y gemía ante lo que le estaba haciendo. Y oh Dios cuando había bajado en ella. Su primer novio no lo había hecho, y era muy tímida como para pedirlo. Su segundo novio había tenido serias carencias en el departamento sexual. Tenía muchas otras cualidades, era amable y atento, pero las pocas veces que se habían puesto íntimos, él había subido y bajado prácticamente antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Pero aquí estaba, bien amada, radiante y ya preguntándose si lo harían de nuevo antes de que la noche terminara. Se había arreglado con la esperanza de que no fuera capaz de ver lo cansada que estaba y la hiciera irse a casa.

— Me has asustado — se volvió hacia él una vez que se limpió el pintalabios de su nariz y no supo qué hacer con sus manos. Se conformó con cubrirse los pechos y cruzar una pierna sobre la otra tratando de cubrir su aún palpitante sexo.

— No lo hagas — dijo Draco entrando en el baño y tomando sus manos —. Nunca te escondas de mí. Nunca. Tu cuerpo, para todos los efectos, es mío, y quiero ser capaz de mirarlo y tocarlo y besarlo cuando mi corazón lo quiera — procedió a tocarla y besarla y habría hecho más si el ascensor no hubiera sonado haciéndoles saber que la comida había llegado.

Antes de atender la puerta Draco la guió hasta la habitación y le dijo que se subiera a la cama, luego la observó mientras lo hacía… sobre sus manos y rodillas hasta que llegó a la cabecera y se volvió para sonreírle. Podía ver por el rubor en sus mejillas que había tomado cada pedazo de coraje que tenía para darle ese pequeño espectáculo. Si hubiera podido habría hecho algo para expresar su agradecimiento, pero podía ver la fatiga apareciendo en ella así que en cambio se dirigió hasta el ascensor.

Cuando regresó, cargaba una bandeja llena de fruta fresca, crema batida y una pequeña selección de quesos aromáticos y trozos de pan. También llevaba una botella de la mejor champaña que su restaurante tenía para ofrecer.

— Un festín para mi dama — bromeó mientras llevaba la bandeja hasta la cama. La cama era un modelo King hecha a medida, con un cabecero de cuero negro y cuatro postes elevados en las esquinas. Estaba cubierta por satén en distintos tonos de cobre y dorado y Hermione lucía como una ofrenda pagana curvada en la parte superior de una olla de oro. Deslizó la bandeja hasta el centro y se acomodó a su lado. Se acostó de lado y se apoyó en un codo.

— Entonces — comenzó mientras cogía una fresa para ella y la llevaba hasta sus labios con un poco de crema. Su mirada se estrechó cuando abrió su boca para morder un trozo —. Como probablemente ya has adivinado, soy dueño del club — continuó —. He vivido en Nueva York toda mi vida. Fui a la escuela en Inglaterra siendo niño y luego a la universidad de Princeton donde me gradué en Negocios — le dio una mirada casual y se encogió de hombros ante su mirada impresionada y siguió mientras le daba de comer un cubo de queso cheddar—. Tengo treinta y cuatro años, sano y vengo de una buena familia. Ahora es tu turno. Cuéntame qué trajo ese hermoso culito hasta mi club.

Hermione sonrió y tomó un cubo de queso para darle de comer antes de comenzar. Le tomó un segundo porque sus dientes mordisquearon sus dedos cuando lo tomó. — Um, yo, bueno. Sí. Nací en Washington. Nunca he estado en ningún otro lugar, ni siquiera en Disneylandia. No éramos lo que llamarías ricos, no realmente pobres; me refiero a que vivíamos bien. Pero no había suficiente dinero para viajes o universidad.

Draco no comentó solo continuó observándola y masticando. Apostaría lo que fuera a que habría amado una oportunidad en la universidad, se notaba en su cara y en la forma en que comenzó a inquietarse.

— Bueno, Nueva York. Hmm. Siempre soñé con venir aquí. Pero para ser honesta, esto está más allá de cualquier sueño que haya tenido — se detuvo con un suspiro melancólico antes de continuar —. Bueno, no tenía dinero ahorrado — arrugó la nariz hacia él —. Soy terrible con el dinero. Gasto cada centavo que tengo. Mis padres tuvieron que quitarme mi chequera porque seguía sobrecargando mi cuenta. No digas nada. Es lamentable, lo sé. Pero así es. El primer paso para corregir un defecto de carácter es admitir que lo tienes ¿cierto?

— Cierto — rió.

— Bueno, así que, como soy tan mala con el dinero aún vivía en casa. Decidí que si iba a venir aquí, tenía que trabajar para ello. Así que conseguí un trabajo en un banco como cajera y comencé a ahorrar y a subir en el trabajo. Fue difícil al comienzo, pero al poco tiempo mis ahorros comenzaron a crecer, y obtuve ascensos. Descubrí que después de dos años podría solicitar un traslado a cualquier sucursal en el estado que quisiera. Así que esperé y continué ahorrando. Cuando pasaron los dos años postulé para el primer puesto que se abrió aquí y por el milagro de los milagros conseguí el trabajo. Mi vuelo llegó a las dos de la tarde y después de desempacar me vestí y llamé a un taxi que me trajo aquí — terminó con una sonrisa y le envió una mirada que calentó su sangre y dejó a su eje creciendo de nuevo —. Sabes, realmente deseo haberle dado una mejor propina al taxista — sonrió y se inclinó para besarlo.

Draco se rió y agarró su barbilla para mantenerla cerca para un beso más profundo. Movió la bandeja hacia la mesita de noche y la atrajo a su lado. Con unas cuantas vueltas y torsiones, tuvieron las mantas sobre ellos y a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, sus párpados comenzaron a cerrarse.

— Normalmente te regañaría por no darte el tiempo para descansar, pero tengo que admitir que estoy feliz de que no lo hicieras. Son más de las tres de la mañana. Duerme un poco, y hablaremos después. Tenemos mucho que recorrer.

* * *

 _Aquí esta el segundo capitulo._

 _Este capitulo me gusta por que conocemos un poco al personaje de Harry (Lo amo), espero que también les gustara. En el próximo veremos la interacción de Harry con Hermione._

 _Gracias a:_

 _Christine y Sonrais777 por sus Reviews, me alegro mucho que les gustaran los capítulos. Gracias también a los que le dieron favoritos y seguir a la historia._

 _Aquí_ _me despido. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 _Besos_

 _-M_


	4. Capítulo 3

Juego de Tres

 **Disclaimer:**

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a la Trilogia "New york" de Lainey Resse. El nombre de los personajes que utilizare son del maravilloso mundo escrito por J. K. Rowling.

 **Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene contenido poliamoroso y relaciones sexuales, así como tríos y juegos BDSM.

 _Capitulo 3_

Tres horas y media después el sonido del ascensor tuvo a Draco agitándose y abriendo los ojos. Harry entró con entusiasmo con sus largas zancadas. No se detuvo hasta que estuvo del lado de Hermione. Sin despertarla, Draco alejó el pelo de su cara y gentilmente la movió para que Harry pudiera verla claramente. Su respiración contenida y suave silbido era justo lo que Draco esperaba.

— Hermosa — susurró Harry —. Perfecta.

Draco le dirigió una mirada que decía que no había visto nada aún y levantó las mantas de su cuerpo. — ¡Joder! — Harry inspiró y apartó la mirada de su cuerpo hacia Draco con una expresión en su rostro que le recordó a un niño en Navidad. La mirada que compartieron era una forjada a lo largo de muchos años construyendo algo más profundo y cálido que una amistad. Era una mirada que indicaba que ambos sabían lo que iba a ocurrir y las palabras eran innecesarias.

— Dulzura — comenzó Draco, besándola en la mejilla y moviendo suavemente sus hombros —. Despierta. Hay alguien que quiero que conozcas — Harry se puso en cuclillas al lado de la cama para que cuando abriera los ojos pudiera verlo.

— Vamos, dormilona, deja que Harry vea esos hermosos ojos tuyos.

Hermione se estiró y suspiró, no dispuesta a renunciar al sueño.

Entonces procesó las palabras de Draco, y sus ojos se abrieron en shock mientras todo su cuerpo se sacudía. Efectivamente, había alguien en la habitación con ellos. Específicamente, un hombre.

— Shhh — la calmó Draco —. Está bien. Este es mi mejor amigo, Harrison Potter — Draco le volvió la cara hasta que lo miró para que no pudiera confundir lo que iba a decir —. Vas a obedecerlo igual que a mí.

Draco la miró para asegurarse de que esto no la iba a tener gritando _espinaca_. La dejaría ir si lo hacía, nada de esto funcionaba sin confianza, pero iba a hacer todo lo posible para asegurarse de que no lo hiciera. Su boca comenzó a abrirse y cerrarse como un pez en el agua, y Draco la besó, empujando profundo su lengua y usando toda la habilidad que tenía a su disposición para encender el fuego suficiente en ella como para que se mantuviera abierta a las posibilidades que tenía delante. Funcionó. Sus piernas comenzaron a deslizarse contra él y un suave gemido ronroneó de su garganta. Rompió el beso y con la barbilla hizo un gesto hacia Harry. — Saluda a Harry.

Miedo y duda aparecieron en sus ojos. No era el pánico del principio, ahora era manejable —. Todo está bien. Nada te va a ocurrir que no puedas detener con una palabra. Todo lo que te pido es que lo saludes y ver qué pasa a partir de ahí.

Hermione miró lentamente a Harry, que observaba cada movimiento que hacían con una mirada intensa. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, sonrió y dijo — Hola. Encantado de conocerte — su barbilla descansaba sobre el colchón a centímetros de su cara, y sintió su aliento a través de sus labios segundos antes de que se moviera y la besara. Su beso era distinto al de Draco, sus labios no tan llenos, pero igual de potentes.

Donde el beso de Draco era hondo y profundo, el de Harry era suaves mordiscos y toqueteos breves con su lengua. Ronroneó en su boca y siguió su ritmo, mordisqueándolo y empujando de vuelta. Él levantó una mano para alejarle el pelo de la cara y la movió bajo las mantas para cerrarla sobre su pecho derecho y luego se deslizó en la cama con ellos.

Hermione se obligó a dejar de pensar, o razonar, o cuestionar lo que estaba bien o mal. Le creía a Draco, no sabía cómo o por qué, pero realmente creía que sería capaz de alejarse en cualquier momento. Si quería. Ahora mismo, bien o mal, alejarse era la última cosa que quería hacer.

El agarre y el beso de Harry rápidamente fueron de ligeros y tentadores a serios. Su mano tiró y pellizcó sus pezones con un apretón fuerte mientras su lengua, dientes y labios la besaban como nunca había sido besada antes. Draco se deshizo de las sabanas y deslizó su mano por su muslo antes de tomar su rodilla y envolver su pierna sobre su cadera.

Su primer instinto fue cerrar sus piernas y cubrir esa parte de sí misma de estar tan expuesta, pero ambos hombres reaccionaron simultáneamente. Los dientes de Draco mordieron su hombro y Harry tiró de su pezón, fuerte. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y la miraron directamente mientras movía con lentitud su mano por su cuerpo a su ansiosa y expuesta carne. Sus labios rozaron los de ella con cada palabra. — Tú no haces un movimiento sin nuestro permiso y nunca tendrás nuestro permiso para alejar esto de nosotros.

Sus dedos cepillaron el suave y humedecido vello, sobre sus labios hinchados, y luego se hundieron en su caliente y mojado canal. Un sollozo se rompió desde su garganta, y su espalda se arqueó contra Draco. Sus caderas comenzaron a balancearse y a empujarse a su propio ritmo, y se le hizo imposible mantenerse callada o quieta, sin importar que se supusiera que debía intentarlo. Draco gruñó detrás de ella, enganchó un brazo bajo su rodilla y levantó su pierna más alto para darle a Harry aún mejor acceso. Harry tomó ventaja de eso. Cambió su ángulo, agregó otro dedo y comenzó a frotar su clítoris con el pulgar.

— Maldición — dijo, hablando a Draco sin apartar la mirada de su azorado y retorcido cuerpo —. Está tan caliente y apretada. Eso es, cariño. Eso es. Folla mi mano. Córrete para nosotros, Hermione, déjame ver como luces cuando te corres — bombeó más fuerte en ella, asegurándose de que su pulgar nunca dejara su clítoris y con un largo y gutural grito se corrió, su cuerpo se tronzó y arqueó contra el agarre de Draco.

Harry no podía creer lo sensible que era, y su dulce coñito pulsaba en sus dedos como si tratara de ordeñarlos. El dulce perfume de su orgasmo lo estaba mareando. — Oh sí. Draco, vamos a tener que deshacernos de esto — y tiró de un mechón de su pelo púbico. Observó la cara de Hermione y le envió un guiño travieso —. No nos gusta que nada interfiera con nuestra comida.

— No le hagas caso, nena — la voz de Draco estaba cargada de cálido afecto cuando habló en su oído —. Es un sabelotodo que se cree ingenioso — le acarició la mejilla y oreja cuando continuó —. Pero tiene razón sobre ese vello. Te queremos tan suave y sedosa por fuera como lo eres por dentro.

— Draco ¿Haces los honores? — preguntó Harry moviéndose para poner su cara en línea con su coño.

— Un placer — respondió Draco y volvió a deslizar su pierna sobre su cadera. Entonces su mano hizo un audaz y firme movimiento sobre su monte y sus dedos separaron sus labios, dejando su clítoris expuesto.

Movió su cuerpo hasta que su eje se acunó entre los deliciosos globos de su culo y la sostuvo en su lugar mientras se deslizaba entre las mejillas suaves. Los dedos de Harry volvieron a su apretado canal mientras su boca descendía sobre la palpitante protuberancia que Draco presentaba como una ofrenda para él. El otro brazo de Draco estaba bajo la cabeza de Hermione, y movió su rostro para un beso que llenó su boca con una rítmica acometida que igualaba los movimientos de su polla a lo largo de la raja de su culo.

Hermione no podía pensar. Esto era abrumador y subyugante. Había dos hombres haciéndole el amor. Dos. Esta no podía ser ella. Pero a medida que su cuerpo se inundaba con sensaciones que no podía nombrar ni contener, dejó de intentar pensar. No podía quedarse quieta y tenía que hacer algo, así que estiró una mano hasta el ondulado pelo azabache de Harry y la otra al pelo rubio de Draco y tiró de ambos cuando otro orgasmo comenzó a manar del centro de su cuerpo.

Justo cuando Harry sintió que estaba cerca de nuevo, curvó sus dedos hacia arriba y los torció para frotar contra su punto G. Ella gritó y se sacudió causando que sus dientes mordieran demasiado fuerte en su delicada carne antes de que pudiera retroceder. — Maldita sea — maldijo ante su grito de dolor. Ambos reaccionaron. El agarre de Draco se apretó dolorosamente y sus dientes se afirmaron contra su lengua manteniéndola quieta. Harry se sentó y le dio un afilado golpe justo sobre el clítoris. Mientras la mirada de Draco ardía sobre sus ojos asombrados escuchó a Trevor hablar con un gruñido en su voz y una ardorosa palmada en su clítoris entre cada palabra . Tú. No. Te. Mueves. A. menos. Que. Te. Lo. Digan — Hermione chilló y se agitó entremedio del apretado agarre que Draco tenía sobre ella y pensó que quizás se volvería loca si no la dejaban correrse pronto.

Nunca se había balanceado en el borde de un clímax antes, el suspenso la estaba haciendo jadear y gemir, y había una certera posibilidad de que se pusiera a llorar pronto. Ambos hombres reconocieron que había llegado a su límite al mismo tiempo y actuaron.

Draco soltó su mordida para succionar su lengua en su boca y arremolinarla con la suya. Luego Harry se abalanzó para arremolinar su propia lengua. Sus dedos volvieron a su posición doblada sobre su punto G y se corrió con un grito solo después de un toque.

Fue entonces cuando descubrió que había una diferencia entre un orgasmo del punto G y uno del clítoris. El orgasmo del punto G era completamente abrumante y devastador, y trajo consigo un flujo de humedad desde su cuerpo que sintió rociar su mano. Sus caderas se sacudieron de nuevo, pero Harry estaba listo para ello y se retiró para evitar que sus dientes la dañaran una segunda vez. Dio un gruñido para hacerle saber que su desobediencia no había pasado desapercibida.

Harry se apartó de ella con ferocidad apenas contenida y comenzó a quitarse la ropa. Draco se deslizó de detrás de ella en el otro lado de la cama, y Hermione yació ahí, desnuda y temblando.

Su mirada se cerró en Harry cuando su cuerpo se rebeló para ella.

Su cerebro estaba nublado y no le permitía completar sus pensamientos, pero palabras como definido y marcado vinieron a su mente. Su pecho estaba adornado con una suave pelusa color negro a diferencia del crispado pelo rubio de Draco, y ondulaba con reluciente músculos. Cuando sus pantalones cayeron al suelo, Hermione tragó saliva.

Su eje no era tan largo como el de Draco, pero era más grueso y redondo. Tan grueso que se preguntó si podría envolver su mano alrededor. Sin pensar, sin recordar que no debía moverse sin permiso alargó la mano para ver si podía. Sus dedos fríos se envolvieron alrededor de él justo bajo la cabeza y, efectivamente, su pulgar y dedo medio solo se tocaban cuando apretaba. Se dobló e hinchó en su agarre, y apretó más fuerte para ver si podía lograr que otros dedos se tocaran.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó, y se empujó una vez en su puño antes de que su mano se cerrara en su muñeca y la apartara de su cuerpo.

— Eso es, pequeña — prácticamente le gruño. La acomodó hasta que estuvo tumbada sobre su estómago, con el brazo estirado sobre la cabeza. Se estiró hasta la cabecera con su mano libre y sacó algún tipo de cuerda negra que estaba atada al poste y que tenía lo que parecía una banda para el cabello en la punta. Tuvo su muñeca asegurada antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Luego Draco llamó su atención cuando tomó su otra muñeca y le puso una correa idéntica que estaba atada al otro poste.

Sintió un verdadero escalofrío de miedo avanzar por el medio de su espalda y comprobó sus ataduras. Tenía un poco de espacio. Podía apoyarse en sus codos, pero apenas y no completamente. Miró de un magnífico hombre desnudo al otro preguntándose qué se suponía que debía hacer. A pesar de que iba en contra de la lógica y que probablemente debería temer por su vida, no lo estaba. Era temor lo que sentía, pero era como estar en lo alto de una montaña rusa o viendo una película de terror. Algo estaba por venir, solo no sabía qué era.

Esta noche todo lo que le habían hecho había sido delicioso y alucinante. ¿Qué iba a hacer? O más importante ¿Qué iban a hacer ellos?

Draco y Harry vieron cómo la cabeza de Hermione se movía de un lado a otro entre los dos. Draco sonrió cuando finalmente se rindió y descansó la frente en el colchón y cerró los ojos. Era una señal, lo supiera ella o no, de que los veía como iguales y por lo tanto no sabía a quién mirar para pedir instrucciones. No podría haberlo complacido más. No tenía idea de lo importante que había sido para él que los aceptara a ambos hasta ese momento, y algo contraído en su pecho se relajó. Miró de ella a Harry y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, vio que Harry reconocía el significado de su postura y estaba igual de complacido con ello.

Demasiadas mujeres de las que habían compartido habían sido la novia de uno y solo aceptaban al otro, era una rara mujer en verdad la que se consideraba de ellos en partes iguales.

Harry le hizo un gesto a Draco con la barbilla para que continuara.

Draco le envió una sonrisa malvada y se inclinó para poner la venda que sostenía sobre la cabeza de Hermione, cuando saltó y trató de evitarlo, murmuró. — Shhh. Quieta — le dio un beso suave en la frente y le alisó el pelo antes de levantarse —. Estás segura, lo prometo. Antes te hemos lastimado porque no has obedecido, y no toleraremos eso. Cada vez que no hagas lo que te digamos, serás castigada. Cada vez.

Hermione respiró hondo e intentó forzar sus músculos a que se relajaran. No tuvo mucho éxito pero esperó conseguir puntos por intentarlo. Habría dado todo por saber lo que estaba pasando o lo que iba a pasar, pero no tenía las agallas para preguntar. Escuchó un armario abrirse y cerrarse y luego uno de ellos le tiró algo al otro y fue agarrado con un pequeño chasquido.

— Oh Dios — chilló y escuchó dos risas masculinas idénticas.

Harry flexionó la paleta revestida de cuero en sus manos mientras Draco hacía girar la suya como un profesional con una raqueta de tenis.

Ambos se concentraron en las exuberantes curvas de su culo y se posicionaron.

¡Plas!

Hermione gritó cuando su nalga izquierda se vio envuelta en llamas. Su cuerpo entero saltó con él.

¡Plas!

Gritó de nuevo cuando le tocó a la nalga derecha. Plas, plas, plas, plas.

Una tras otra, picazón y ardor, pero debajo de todo algo en ella estaba respondiendo. Dolía como el infierno, hasta el punto que su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro, pero con cada golpe también sentía apretarse las paredes de su vagina hipersensible, y podía sentir sus muslos mojándose por los jugos que fluían de ella.

Entonces se detuvo. Hermione yació con su culo palpitando tan fuerte que estaba segura de que debía lucir como el pulgar de un dibujo animado que acababa de ser golpeado con un martillo. Su respiración jadeaba dentro y fuera de sus pulmones como un rugido, y luego los escuchó. Ambos respiraban tan agotados como ella, y podría jurar que realmente podía sentir el peso de su hambre. Gimió y se flexionó hasta que su culo se arqueó en el aire. Una sensación intensa se extendió de pies a cabeza cuando ambos hombres gruñeron ante su acción.

Harry estaba tan excitado que tenía miedo de estallar incluso antes de comenzar. La forma como había gritado durante la azotaina era idéntica a cuando se corría. Era caliente, y contenía un ronroneo que hacía que su estómago se apretara con necesidad. Olía tan bien y su esencia se había fortalecido con cada violento golpe, comunicando que esta era una chica a la que le gustaba tener su culo apaleado.

Podía decir que era una experiencia totalmente nueva para ella – no había nada practicado ni artificial en la forma como se movía o sonaba.

Se había abierto a todo, a ellos y se había dejado abrazar lo que podían ofrecerle. Era como un afrodisíaco para él, haciéndolo sentirse borracho, poderoso y privilegiado. Tomó un condón de la mesilla de noche y pensó acerca de la conversación que tendrían sobre condiciones de salud y anticonceptivos, con la esperanza de que este fuera el único que alguna vez tendría que usar con ella.

Se arrodilló entre sus muslos y sintió otra oleada de placer cuando se separaron sin resistencia para él. Draco brevemente llamó su atención cuando escaló en la cama y se posicionó contra la cabecera con la cara de Hermione entre sus muslos. Harry miró abajo hacia los encantadores y jugosos melocotones de su culo, cerró los dedos en garras y ligeramente pasó las uñas en las mejillas rosadas y brillantes.

Escalofríos corrieron por su espalda y aunque gimió, se las arregló para mantenerse quieta. — Buena chica — la alabó por recordar que no debía moverse. Mientras Draco tomaba su cara entre sus manos y llevaba su boca hacia su eje, Harry la agarró de las caderas y se empujó al máximo llenándola ambos al mismo tiempo.

— Ah ¡Mierda! Está tan jodidamente apretada. Oh Dios, cariño, te sientes tan bien — Harry se retiró y se estrelló de vuelta en casa con un gruñido de placer y advirtió —. Amigo, Draco, no voy a durar. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, y ella es demasiado — se las arregló para despegar su mirada de la visión de su polla deslizándose dentro y fuera de ella y se encontró con los ojos de Draco sobre la espalda de la mujer que compartían.

— No me esperes — La voz de Draco se sacudió junto con todo su cuerpo mientras follaba su boca. Tenía una mano sosteniendo su cabeza por el pelo y la otra se apoyaba contra el colchón y sus caderas se flexionaban arriba y abajo en un ritmo creciente.

Hermione estaba más allá de la habilidad de pensar. Se perdió en la alegría y emoción de tener su cuerpo completamente absorbido. La polla que entraba y salía de su boca estaba dura y llena, y era excitante sentirla palpitar y latir contra sus labios y lengua. La que la llenaba a reventar entre las piernas también palpitaba y por como Harry seguía cambiando su ángulo y raspando la cabeza contra un punto diferente con cada embiste, estaba haciendo haciéndole difícil mantenerse quieta.

Sus gritos ahogados eran cada vez más salvajes y fuertes, y justo cuando pensó que se ganaría otra paliza por moverse, su cuerpo se disparó con sobrecarga y se congeló. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se bloqueó cuando sintió como si una bomba explotara dentro de ella.

— ¡Joder! — Gritó Harry mientras ella se estremecía y se contraía alrededor de su polla, pulsando más fuerte de lo que alguna vez había sentido. La sensación fue lo último que pudo soportar, su espalda se arqueó y su cuerpo entero se flexionó cuando su propio orgasmo salió de él en pulsantes olas de calor.

Cuando golpeó a Hermione, sus dientes rasparon y se apretaron cerca de la base del eje de Draco. Ya había estado luchando por contenerse y esperarlos, y el placer y el dolor de su mordida lo tuvieron gritando al techo mientras llenaba su boca de su semen.

— Wow — Harry sacudió su cabeza intentando aclararla. — ¿Qué coño ha sido eso? — Preguntó retirándose de Hermione y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama.

Draco también se desplomo hacia un lado — . Eso. Ha. Sido. Hermione.

Draco sonrió embriagado a su cara vendada descansando en su muslo. — Te dije que la amarías — su mano alisó su pelo y luego deslizó con suavidad la venda de sus ojos. Estaba floja como una muñeca y con excepción de su pesada respiración no había movido un músculo.

Hermione observó la escena con una mirada. Los tres yacían como marionetas con las cuerdas rotas… y hablando de cuerdas. — ¿Puede alguien desatarme? — Sonrió con embriaguez cuando los dos hombres saltaron y se apresuraron a desatarla con murmullos de "pobre bebe" y "lo sentimos, dulzura" mientras la besaban y masajeaban sus adoloridos brazos.

Draco fue a buscar una toalla para ella mientras Harry agarraba las sabanas y la arropaba antes de deslizarse a su lado después de deshacerse del condón. Draco volvió y comenzó a limpiar suavemente el sudor y otros fluidos de su cara y mentón. Sonrió ante su tierno cuidado. Harry había deslizado una mano bajo las mantas y le acariciaba el cuerpo desde la cadera hasta el pecho y del vientre a la espalda y de vuelta en un movimiento calmante mientras estaba tendida sobre él porque la había atraído más cerca. Draco dejó caer la toalla húmeda en el suelo y se acomodó al otro lado de ella para apretarla entre ellos. Enredó sus piernas con las suyas, y su aun media dura polla se acurrucó en la curva de su cintura. La de Harry estaba acunada bajo su cadera opuesta y luego con unos cuantos giros y ajustes todos suspiraron con comodidad.

Draco cogió su mano y jugó con sus dedos.

— A diferencia de mi — comenzó —. Har es un buen samaritano y pasa su tiempo en países del tercer mundo intentado tener malaria — Draco sintió su sonrisa y suave risa contra su pecho.

— ¿A diferencia de ti? — Interrumpió Harry —. No lo escuches, pequeña. Hará su mejor esfuerzo por convencerte de que es una especie de sátiro hastiado cuando la verdad es que da tanto a la caridad como yo. Y, por cierto, él es quien tuvo malaria, no yo — sonrió a su amigo mientras Hermione observaba el intercambio entre ellos con los ojos bien abiertos, fascinada. Harry le sonrió y continuó —. Fue en Uganda, y él estaba ahí construyendo una clínica — Hermione se vio apropiadamente impresionada y miró a Draco con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

— No me mires así — le dijo Draco con una sacudida de cabeza llevándose su mano hacia su boca y besando cada dedo —. Solo estaba ahí porque estaba él y no había nada que hacer ese verano de todas formas. Estábamos de vacaciones y a diferencia de algunos de nuestros conocidos, no queríamos pasar otro verano haciendo turismo.

— Como digo — Harry interrumpió de nuevo —. No compres nada de esa mierda. Es uno de los chicos buenos — su sonrisa se desvaneció en una contemplación seria de su rostro, y añadió —. Pero creo que sabías eso o no habrías confiado en él lo suficiente como para dejarlo traerte aquí — la mano de Harry se posó bajo uno de sus pechos y gentilmente acuno el lleno monte en su palma para poder trazar círculos perezosos alrededor de la cresta con su pulgar.

Hermione acarició su mejilla donde reposaba sobre el hombro de Harry y los miró con ojos confiados y honestos cuando contestó. — Sí, supongo que sí. Supongo que he confiado en los dos.

Luego bostezó con suficiente entusiasmo como para mostrarle sus molares, y Harry decidió que, al igual que amaba su cuerpo, fácilmente podía llegar a amar el resto de ella. — Vamos a dormir. Siento como si pudiera dormir por un año, y parece que tú también lo necesitas — le dio un pellizco suave en el pezón y sonrió cuando se arqueó contra la caricia incluso aunque sus ojos comenzaron a caer.

* * *

 _¡Llego Harry! Me encantan los fics cuando le dan a Harry otro nombre, suena mas maduro y siempre me e imaginado "Harry" como un diminutivo cariñoso así que en este fic decidí darle el nombre de Harrison James Potter, el nombre completo de Draco es Draco Lucius Malfoy. Como pueden ver esta historia no cuenta como Yaoi ya que Harry y Draco no tienen relaciones entre ellos, sino que les gusta estar juntos con una chica, especialmente Hermione_

 _Espero que les gustara el capitulo._

 _Gracias a Christine, Sonrais777, Susigabi, GalaxInfinity y a Mar91 por sus Review, me hacen feliz al dejarlos. Gracias tambien a quien sigue la historia y la puso en favoritos._

 _Besos_

 _-M_


	5. Capítulo 4

Juego de Tres

 **Renuncia:**

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a la Trilogia "Nueva York" de Lainey Resse. El nombre de los personajes que utilizan el hijo del maravilloso mundo escrito por JK Rowling.

 **Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene contenido poliamoroso y relaciones sexuales, así como tríos y juegos BDSM.

 _Capitulo 4_

Hermione siempre había sido una persona madrugadora. Nunca usaba la alarma del reloj porque se despertaba antes de que sonara. Amanecía alerta y con los ojos brillantes y lista para empezar el día. Cuando despertó solo dos horas después de haberse ido a dormir, valientemente cerró los ojos e intentó obligarse de vuelta al sueño.

No funcionó. La languidez perezosa se escapaba de sus miembros, y su energía natural estaba rápidamente tomando su lugar. Pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era deslizarse calladamente para que ellos pudieran dormir un poco más. ¿Pero cómo? Harry estaba despatarrado en la cama boca abajo con un brazo envuelto sobre su cintura. La mejilla de Hermione estaba apoyada sobre su hombro, y tenía una pierna enredada sobre su trasero. Draco estaba acurrucado contra su espalda con una de sus piernas metida debajo de las suyas sobre los muslos de Harry y una de sus manos acunaba su pecho. ¿Cómo, pensó, se suponía que se podría mover sin despertarlos? Antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo la voz de Draco gravitó desde algún lugar sobre ella.

\- Vuelve a dormir. Es temprano - movió su pierna más arriba sobre las suyas y le dio un suave pellizco en su pecho. Harry gruñó.

Hermione lo intentó por cerca de dos segundos antes de admitir. - No puedo.

\- Sí. Si puedes - dijo Draco con otro pellizco, más firme. Harry gruño más fuerte.

\- Pero no puedo. De verdad - su voz era un suave susurro de disculpa-. Nunca puedo volver a dormirme. Me vuelve loca. Además, tengo que ir al baño - añadió con un pequeño retorcimiento -. Saldré de la cama para que vosotros podáis seguir durmiendo, y tendré el desayuno esperando cuando os levantéis, ¿de acuerdo? -Draco se rindió con un gruñido y se estiró sacudiendo toda la cama. Harry seguía tendido como si estuviera paralizado.

\- Está bien. Nos levantaremos. ¿Har? Levántate y arréglale un baño a Hermione, prepararé café y pediré el desayuno.

\- Oh no - dijo Hermione, realmente lamentando que sintieran que tenían que levantarse con ella -. Puedo ocuparme de mí misma por un par de horas. Por favor no os levantéis por mi.

Pero no sirvió de nada. Draco le dio un fuerte apretón luego rodó fuera de la cama y caminó desnudo por la habitación. Habló de nuevo caminando por el pasillo.

\- Potter, levanta tu culo perezoso y prepárale un baño a Hermione - a pesar de las duras palabras, Hermione sintió la calidez en ellas y sonrió deslizándose de la espalda de Harry.

Harry dejó escapar un gemido y se tiró una almohada sobre la cabeza. - ¿Eres madrugadora? - se quejó debajo de la almohada -. Y yo que pensaba que eras perfecta.

Hermione levantó una esquina de la almohada para echarle un vistazo. - Te ves tierno con la cara toda aplastada - bromeó -. No tienes que levantarte. Puedo prepararme mi propio baño.

Abrió un ojo para mirarla, y vio una hermosa avellana brillante. Preciosa cuando se combinaba con ese ondulado pelo castaño. En un movimiento tan rápido, gritó cuando él pasó de estar paralizado a saltar en cuclillas sobre ella.

¿Crees que soy tierno? ¿Eh? Luego la besó, con aliento mañanero y todo. Sorprendentemente no fue desagradable . Todas las chicas lo piensan se jactó y la cautivó de los pies a la cabeza cuando frotó su nariz con la suya. Quédate aquí. Te llamaré cuando el agua esté lista caminó fuera de la habitación desnudo. Hermione suspiró largo y profundo y envió una pequeña oración de agradecimiento.

* * *

Mientras Hermione se relajaba en una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para ser llamada piscina, Draco y Harry hablaban ante su primera taza de café.

\- Al principio, pensé que mataría a Seamus por dejar entrar a una inocente como ella. Salí a hacer una ronda y ahí estaba. Sentada en una cabina privada, de todos los lugares que podría haber escogido. Juro que fue como si tuviera un foco brillando sobre su cabeza - Draco hizo una pausa recordando lo enojado que había estado con Seamus, y cuán preocupado estuvo por una inocente en peligro.

\- Mierda - dijo Harry -. No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado a ella primero.

\- Sí, exacto - respondió Draco -. Así que le pegué la bronca a Seamus y me dirigí a sacarla jodidamente rápido antes de que pudiera salir lastimada. ¿Sabes que cuando llegué a ella el Senador Lestrange estaba ahí con uno de sus mocosos?

Draco se estremeció. El gusto de Lestrange mayormente pasaba por chicos adolescentes a travestis, pero cuando le llamaba la atención una mujer sus preferencias eran juegos de violaciones brutales que solo las chicas realmente duras jugarían.

\- Dios - dijo Harry, y Draco lo vio palidecer.

\- De todas formas. Solo hizo falta echarle una mirada y estuve listo. Fin del juego - la sonrisa de Draco se tornó autocrítica, y tímidamente admitió a Harry -. Le mostré para qué servía la cabina privada - eso decía más del impacto de Hermione en él que cualquier otra palabra.

Harry apartó el café a un lado y se inclinó hacia su amigo. - Espero que eso signifique lo que creo.

Draco dijo. - Así es - ambos empezaron a hacer planes.

* * *

Cuando Hermione salió media hora después sus músculos estaban deliciosamente relajados gracias al agua caliente y a las sales que Harry había añadido al baño. Había encontrado una bata de seda negra colgando del pomo de la puerta y se deslizó en ella, agradecida de que no hubieran querido que apareciera al desayuno desnuda. Era demasiado grande y el material sedoso se movía y se deslizaba a su alrededor al andar. Su pelo estaba mojado porque no había sido capaz de encontrar un secador de pelo, pero se había puesto un poco de maquillaje y rociado algo de su perfume del bolso así no olía a sales.

Los encontró en la gran mesa del comedor. Estaba cargada de suficientes platos como para alimentar a una docena de personas. Tenían puestos los vaqueros pero nada más y parecían modelos de torsos. Hermione tragó audiblemente y esperó que no notaran que estaba babeando.

Se volvieron a mirarla, y sus intensas miradas y su enfoque tan fuerte como un láser hicieron que otras partes de su anatomía comenzaran a babear. Draco le tendió una mano, y Hermione le ofreció una silla entre ellos.

\- Estaba por ir a buscarte - dijo Draco mientras se sentaba-. La comida acaba de llegar.

\- ¿Cómo te gusta el café, pequeña? - Preguntó Harry sirviéndole una taza mientras Draco cogía un tenedor y tomaba un pedazo de una tortilla que lucía deliciosa.

\- ¿Yo? Bueno, como mi madre suele decir, me gusta un poco de café con mi crema y azúcar.

Draco hizo una mueca, y Harry sonrió en señal de triunfo. - ¿Ves? No soy el único - Draco sacudió la cabeza hacia ellos. - ¿Cómo puedes siquiera saborear el café con esa mierda en él? - Le dio de comer la tortilla, y Hermione gimió con placer.

Para cuando tragó, Harry tenía un trozo de jamón delante de ella. Lo tomó y dijo con la boca llena - Puedo alimentarme yo sola, chicos.

\- Shhh - dijo Harry y tomó un trozo él mismo -. Déjanos malcriarte. Es lo que nos gusta. Habrá veces en que te dejaremos hacerlo. Pero siempre debes esperar a que nosotros te lo digamos, o si no… - El o si no no necesitó ser explicado, y Hermione se estremeció y se retorció en su asiento. Le dio un sorbo al café y luego Draco llevó un pedazo de crepé de manzana a sus labios y comenzó a hablar. Ambos hombres pusieron una mano en sus rodillas y las separaron con suavidad.

\- Para comenzar, siempre siéntate con las piernas abiertas. Queremos ser capaces de tocarte en cualquier momento. Y, nos quedaremos contigo. Ssshh, escucha. Solo escucha y come. Puedes hacer preguntas más tarde. Después del desayuno iremos a buscar tus cosas. Lo que no necesites lo guardaremos. Después de eso, Har y yo te llevaremos de compras, estamos deseando vestirte. De ahora en adelante, nosotros escogeremos tu ropa. Usaras lo que te demos sin preguntas.

Mientras Hermione farfullaba e intentaba no ahogarse, Harry interrumpió. - No irás a ninguna parte sin uno de nosotros o ambos. Dirigimos nuestros propios negocios y tenemos horarios bastante flexibles, pero habrá veces que los dos tengamos que trabajar. Esas veces te dejaremos ya sea con un par de buenas películas o te llevaremos a trabajar con nosotros - ambos le dieron de comer con una mano y mantuvieron la otra sobre sus muslos. Frotando más arriba y más cerca de la parte de ella que se estaba mojando cada vez más.

\- ¡Esperad! ¡Esperad! - Exclamó Hermione, levantando ambas manos para mantener a raya la comida -. Esto no es justo. No puedo pensar. No podéis decirme estas cosas mientras me dais de comer y me tocáis. No puedo… ahh - Sus caderas saltaron cuando cada hombre escogió ese momento para empujar un dedo profundamente dentro de ella. La cabeza de Hermione cayó sobre el respaldo de la silla y sus manos buscaron un agarre sobre sus hombros mientras trabajaban sus dedos en conjunto dentro y fuera. Uno de ellos, no podía decir quién, añadió suaves círculos sobre su clítoris y su culo se arqueó fuera de la silla.

Draco y Harry le ordenaron al mismo tiempo: - Mantente quieta.

\- No puedo - jadeó Hermione -. No puedo.

\- Sí puedes - dijo Draco contra su mejilla -. Y lo harás. O nos detendremos - ambas manos se congelaron.

\- Oh. Oh. Por favor - rogó Hermione, su cuerpo palpitaba alrededor de los dedos enterrados en ella -. Por favor.

Harry gimió en su oído, disfrutando la sensación de sus contracciones alrededor de sus dedos. - Te lo daremos, pequeña. Solo promete que te quedarás quieta. No podemos dejar que te hagas daño otra vez.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo intentaré. Solo por favor, por favor no paréis - Hermione se obligó a no moverse y casi ronroneó cuando reanudaron los movimientos, aumentando el ritmo que mantenían entre sus piernas. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus hombros en un intento de mantenerse quieta.

\- ¡Dios, Herm! - Exclamó Draco inclinándose para pasar la lengua sobre uno de los pezones expuestos . Tan hermosa. Tan jodidamente hermosa. Córrete para nosotros, nena. Córrete, y déjanos cogerte - Harry escogió ese momento para envolver su boca en su otro pecho, y Hermione gritó en un orgasmo eterno.

Ambos hombres movieron suavemente las manos a sus muslos y volvieron a comer. Hermione se tumbó en la silla como si estuviera borracha y esperó que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas. Cuando lo hizo, se enderezó y cerró la bata, la expresión de su cara los retó a que dijeran algo al respecto. Cada uno levantó una ceja hacia ella mientras masticaban, pero, como mantuvo las piernas abiertas, la dejaron tener ese pequeño acto de desafío.

\- A ver - comenzó -. No podéis quedaros conmigo. No soy un gato callejero que hayáis recogido en la calle y que habéis decidido que es vuestro.

Harry apretó su muslo. - Ronroneas como uno - Draco se rió entre dientes y estuvo de acuerdo.

Hermione se ruborizó pero continuó. - Mirad. Este tipo de cosas no son reales. Simplemente no ocurren.

\- No estoy de acuerdo - interrumpió Draco y le ofreció un sorbo de zumo de naranja.

\- A mí no me pasan. Tengo un trabajo. Un buen trabajo con beneficios y un futuro. Por no mencionar el pequeño hecho de que os conozco hace menos de un día - su voz se volvió triste y ambos dejaron de comer para concentrarse en lo que les estaba diciendo -. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando decidáis que ya es suficiente? ¿Qué sucederá cuando encontréis una chica nueva?

Cuando los dos abrieron sus bocas para protestar levantó las manos para detenerlos. - Sé que habéis hecho esto antes. No hay garantías de que no lo haréis de nuevo. ¿Y luego qué? Ambos estaréis bien. Nada de vuestras vidas habrá cambiado. ¿Pero yo? Yo, estaré sin trabajo, sin apartamento y sin ningún lugar al que ir - sintió lágrimas brotar de sus ojos y no mencionó que también tendría el corazón roto. No necesitaban saber esa parte. No creerían que su corazón ya estaba involucrado, o peor, sí que lo creerían y usarían esa información como una herramienta para lograr lo que quisieran.

\- ¡Para! - Draco no podía soportarlo más. Había querido dejarla hablar, pero se estaba consumiendo por la preocupación y no le gustaba eso -. Sabemos lo que te estamos pidiendo. Sabemos que eres tú la que corre con todos los riesgos. Desearía que fuera diferente, pero eso no cambia cómo son las cosas. Has confiado en nosotros hasta ahora. Puedes seguir haciéndolo.

Draco le hizo un gesto a Harry para que continuara. Estaba enfadado y eso no les ayudaría a conseguir lo que querían. Estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quería, no a persuadir o negociar para lograrlo. Harry era el más diplomático de los dos. Le a él dejaría explicarlo.

\- Escucha. Mantendremos tu apartamento para ti. Pagaremos tu alquiler un año adelantado si estás preocupada por eso. Siempre estará ahí para ti para que puedas volver. En cuanto al trabajo, hemos pensado en eso. Puedes renunciar, o tomarte un permiso hasta que te des cuenta de que esto es permanente y después puedes renunciar.

Hermione lo miró como si hubiera hablado en un idioma extranjero. - ¿Esas son mis dos opciones? ¿Renunciar o esperar y después renunciar? ¿Va en serio?

Draco dejó la taza con un golpe, y su mano sobre su muslo se apretó con un agarre dominante. - Sí. Esas son tus opciones. No queremos que trabajes. No vamos a limitar nuestro acceso a ti según el horario del banco. Además, ambos viajamos, bastante, y eso significa que tú también lo harás. Difícilmente puedes esperar a que nos vayamos fuera del país sin ti ¿Verdad? - Draco refrenó su temperamento, y habló tan calmadamente como pudo -. Por supuesto que no hay garantías. Todo lo que tienes es nuestra palabra. Nuestra palabra de que ambos te queremos - su mano acunó su cara, y Harry descansó su mentón en su hombro -. No estamos haciendo esto a la ligera. De hecho eres la primera con la que hemos querido quedarnos de forma permanente.

\- Es cierto - añadió Harry -. Las otras chicas siempre han tenido su propia casa. Se quedaban durante el fin de semana o quizás para un crucero o algún viaje. Pero siempre tenían su propio hogar. Incluso Hannah, una chica con la que salimos por más de un año, no se quedó con nosotros más de un mes. Y eso fue por un tour a Europa en su cumpleaños. Tú eres diferente, Herm. No sé cómo. No sé por qué. Solo sabemos que eres nuestra.

Cuando Hermione negó con la cabeza y estaba por objetar de nuevo, Draco la besó. Un beso completamente embriagador hecho para probar las palabras que Harry había dicho y luego dijo.

\- Digamos que estamos equivocados y que tú estás en lo cierto. Supongamos que no sabemos qué es lo que queremos y que todo esto desaparece en un mes y te queremos fuera. No ocurrirá, pero si pasa, ¿qué tienes que perder? Nada. Tu preciado trabajo estará ahí y tu apartamento también. Así que ves, no tienes ninguna razón para resistirte así.

Hermione miró en sus ojos azules eléctricos y vio sinceridad. Hablaban en serio. Realmente querían quedarse con ella como un cachorro o un zapato. Esto era como la Dimensión Desconocida. Pero oh, ¿y si se quedaba? Lo estaban haciendo sonar tan normal y posible.

\- Bueno. ¿Qué tal un compromiso? - Miró de uno al otro y vio idénticos ceños fruncidos de sospecha. Parecía que estos chicos no estaban acostumbrados a escuchar palabras como compromiso -. Tengo dos semanas de vacaciones antes de empezar a trabajar. Me encantaría quedarme aquí durante ese tiempo. Con los dos. Pero después de eso, veremos. ¿De acuerdo?

Harry le dio una palmada en el muslo y dijo: - De acuerdo. Muy bien.

Draco, sin embargo, la fulminó con la mirada y dijo: - Bien. Por ahora. Vamos a la ducha antes de ir de compras.

\- Oh. Genial. Pero ir vosotros. Me he dado un baño en la bañera. Limpiaré los platos mientras os espero - ambos la miraron como si estuviera loca.

Harry se puso de pie y habló primero.

\- Sabemos que te has bañado. El baño ha sido para ti.

Draco la cogió por la cintura y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto de baño mientras decía: - La ducha es para nosotros.

* * *

 _¡Hola!, aquí les dejo el capitulo 4, espero que les guste. Perdón por no actualizar pero tengo la universidad y es un poco cansado. Estoy muuuuuy feliz por sus comentarios y que les haya gustado esta adaptación._

 _Um, respecto a que Draco y Harry, se que a algun s les molesta que ellos no tengan algo sexual, pero como Draco dijo - Ellos comparten algo mas que una amistad, tienen una conexión especial, comparten a sus chicas pero no quiere decir que no puedan salir con alguna ellos solos - creo que no es necesario que tengan sexo entre ellos para tenerse cariño, yo pienso que para que quieran estar con la misma chica debe de haber algo entre ellos y en este caso es ese amor diferente a una amistad._

 _Muchas gracias por sus reviews a GalaxInfinity, ArkenDaal, Sonrais777, Raquel y Aleainysk y si se me paso alguien de mencionar tambien gracias, me hacen que quiera seguir actualizando, también gracias a quien agrego la historia a sus favoritos y a quien la sigue._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

 _Besos_

 _-M_


	6. Capítulo 5

Juego de Tres

 **Renuncia:**

Esta historia no me pertenece sino a la Trilogia "Nueva York" de Lainey Resse. El nombre de los personajes que utilizan el hijo del maravilloso mundo escrito por JK Rowling.

 **Advertencias:**

Esta historia contiene contenido poliamoroso y relaciones sexuales, así como tríos y juegos BDSM.

 _Capitulo 5_

Hermione estaba de pie frente a una hilera de espejos en el vestidor más grande que había visto alguna vez. Estaban en la quinta tienda del día. Ya le habían comprado suficiente ropa como para vestir a un ejército.

Más temprano, los chicos le habían dado un vistazo al edificio de su apartamento de mala muerte y habían tenido un ataque. No tenía seguridad y estaba ubicado en un barrio problemático, y también era tan viejo y maltrecho que estaban seguros que sería derrumbado antes de que terminara el año. Habían despotricado una y otra vez mientras empacaba lo que pensaba que necesitaría por dos semanas. No entendía por qué se hacían tanto problema. Era lo que podía permitirse y a pesar de que no era un ático, pensaba que era cómodo. Insistieron en que le encontrarían un apartamento decente para que lo mantuviera como su nido seguro, porque sin importar lo que pasara, nunca dejarían que volviera a esa pocilga. Sonrió ante la calidez que la inundó ante el recuerdo.

Draco y Harry estaban sentados no lejos de ella, evaluando el millonésimo vestido que habían escogido para que se probara. Era negro, ceñido, y tan corto que tenía miedo de que sus nalgas se vieran con cada paso que diera. Tenía un escote bajo y profundo en forma de V que caía casi hasta su ombligo. Se acomodaba como un guante y tenía que admitir, lucía como el pecado mismo, pero el problema era que no creía que alguna vez tuviera las agallas para usarlo en público. Cuando lo dijo ambos la ignoraron.

De la misma forma que habían ignorado todo lo que decía sobre la ropa que se estaba probando. Suspiró e intentó mover el dobladillo un poco más abajo, sonrió con picardía cuando oyó el siseo de apreciación cuando se contoneó. Le dijeron a la vendedora que les esperaba que se también se llevarían ese, y se retiró a probarse el siguiente.

Se tomó su tiempo cambiándose mientras imágenes de la mañana volaban por su mente. Cuando los hombres se habían quitado los pantalones y ajustado la ducha de seis propulsores – Dios, era una creación digna de los Dioses – le habían preguntado si tomaba la píldora. Cuando dijo que sí, prácticamente habían aplaudido. Junto con todo lo demás, sin importar lo inteligente que era, le habían tomado la palabra sobre su estado de salud igual que ella había tomado la de ellos. Luego la habían metido en la ducha con ellos.

Se miró desnuda en el espejo del vestidor y pasó la mano sobre sus pechos. Suavemente tocó las marcas que le habían dejado, causando que sus pezones se tensaran. Luego tocó algunas de las otras marcas en su tierna carne. Su mano viajó entre sus muslos, observando mientras deslizaba sus dedos entre los mojados labios. Draco y Harry habían llenado cada uno sus manos con jabón líquido, y se mantuvo quieta para ellos mientras frotaban, tiraban y lavaban cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Luego Harry la había tirado hacia atrás y llenado sus manos con sus senos. Acariciando, apretando y tirando de ellos mientras la besaba sin fin.

Draco se había arrodillado frente a ella y colocado un pie sobre una de sus rodillas. Había enjabonado una gruesa capa de espuma sobre su vello púbico y afeitado cada milímetro de esa área. No sabía que depilarse pudiera ser tan erótico. Para cuando Harry la había urgido sobre sus rodillas en frente de su hinchada polla, había estado rogando por que la tomaran. Sabía diferente que Draco y se sentía distinto en su boca. Era tan grueso que tuvo miedo de rasparlo con sus dientes. Harry no le apartó las manos de la cara, pasando los dedos por sus mejillas mientras se inflaban y desinflaban con sus movimientos. Había sido tan sexy la forma como había mantenido sus dedos alrededor de sus labios mientras lo succionaba. Draco había estado sobre sus rodillas detrás de ella, y se deslizó en su interior con un gemido. Se había sentido tan diferente, mucho mejor sin esa capa de látex entre ellos. Recordó con un escalofrío la forma como la habían hecho correrse tan fuerte y tan rápido. Cuando lo hizo, había gritado su orgasmo alrededor del eje de Harry y comenzó a chuparlo frenéticamente, y tan profundo como podía en su éxtasis. En poco tiempo, Harry había gritado y bombeado una y otra vez en ella mientras se corría también. El agarre de Draco se había vuelto brutal sobre su culo, y comenzaba a empujarse más fuerte, provocando espasmos que duraron por siempre cuando lo siguió en su alivio.

\- Hermione - era la voz de Draco llamándola.

Volvió al presente con un grito ahogado de sorpresa. Estaba desnuda y afirmada en el espejo moviendo sus caderas contra sus propios dedos. Mientras sus novios y la vendedora estaban justo fuera de la puerta esperando por ella. Oh, mierda. ¿Qué le sucedía? Nunca se masturbaba. Siempre se había sentido avergonzada cuando lo hacía y normalmente más excitada que antes de hacerlo. Ahora, aquí estaba ¿haciéndolo en público? Después del mejor sexo que había tenido. Dios. Quizás la estaban convirtiendo en ninfómana.

\- Umm. Casi acabo - gritó con voz temblorosa.

Oyó a Draco murmurar: - Lo sabemos - y Hermione supo que sabían lo que había estado haciendo ahí y se congeló de pánico. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía salir y enfrentarlos? Quizás si solo se quedaba ahí ellos simplemente se marcharían y la dejarían morir de vergüenza.

Draco le dijo a la vendedora que tenían lo que necesitaban por ahora y la envió a empaquetarlo todo. Luego miró a Harry. Se habían sentado por horas, torturándose al verla en una vestimenta sexy tras otra. Piernas y lujurioso culo se exhibían un minuto y luego esa percha que hacía agua la boca mostraba el siguiente. Había girado, posado y flirteado con ellos sin una pizca de timidez. Había sido como una bandera roja ondeando frente a una pareja de toros. Luego había vuelto a ese maldito vestidor y no había salido. A los poco minutos, escucharon la fricción y el sonido ligeramente húmedo que solo podía significar una cosa. Sus suaves suspiros confirmaron lo que no necesitaba confirmación. Al principio, la imagen que llegó a su mente de lo que estaba haciendo y de cómo debía lucir haciéndolo era tan excitante que se había quedado congelado en silencio. Luego reconoció los sonidos que indicaban que estaba por correrse y se las había arreglado para graznar su nombre en advertencia.

Harry había tenido que aclararse la garganta y retorcer las manos en las rodillas. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero solo un gruñido salió. No podía recordar haber estado así de excitado en su vida. La pequeña zorra iba a pagar por esto. Estaban en un lugar público. No es que eso le preocupara a Draco o a él. Eran las cámaras de seguridad en todas partes las que les impidieron arreglar eso aquí y ahora. Oh sí, iba a pagar por esto a lo grande.

\- Ven aquí, pequeña - se las arregló para decir después de un par de respiraciones profundas para aclararse la cabeza -. Ahora.

\- Um, está bien - dijo Hermione sumisamente. Ambos rechinaron los dientes. Se asomó por la puerta antes de abrirla completamente y salir. Volvía a llevar el vestido rojo de fiesta con los tirantes rotos escondidos. Eso provocaba que el frente se deslizara hacia abajo y mostrara su sostén, pero como a los hombres parecía gustarles eso intentaba no dejar que la molestara. Al acercarse a ellos, notó que no estaban conmocionados o asqueados como temía que lo estarían. En cambio, lucían excitados, y enojados. No un poco, sino intensamente enfadados. Oh-oh.

Hermione se ruborizó al ser consciente de que iba a pagar por esto, y lo iba a pagar con creces. Rápidos como un rayo, cada uno agarró una de sus muñecas y la inclinaron hacia adelante hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de ellos.

Draco habló, su voz con un tono grave y profundo que ella había aprendido a reconocer como que estaba altamente excitado.

\- Pensaba que lo habías entendido. Es nuestro. Si necesitas correrte… acudes a nosotros para que lo hagamos.

Harry la atrajo para que lo mirara. - Vas a ser castigada por esto. Por encendernos así en un lugar donde no podemos hacer nada.

Hermione no dijo nada porque no había nada que pudiera pensar en decir. Pero su cuerpo completo zumbaba como un vibrador y, si pensaban que sus palabras la asustaban, se iban a decepcionar.

Cada uno mantuvo su agarre en su muñeca mientras caminaban por la tienda para pagar por la ropa de Hermione. Draco quitó su mano solo lo suficiente para completar la transacción y ordenar que todo fuera entregado en su apartamento. Luego la atrapó de nuevo, y salieron por las puertas.

Harry miró a Draco y dijo: - La casa es lo más cercano.

Draco negó con la cabeza y respondió: - A la pequeña bromista le gustan las demostraciones públicas de afecto. Yo digo que le demos una.

Hermione se detuvo en seco y casi se desmoronó sobre sus rodillas porque ellos siguieron caminando.

\- Esperad. No. No me gustan. No así. - Empezó a tirar de ellos porque no parecían estar prestándole atención -. ¡Hey! Esto no es justo. No se lo que me ha pasado. Dios. No sé lo que me está pasando desde que os he conocido. Yo solo me he mirado todas las marcas y luego he empezado a recordar la ducha y bueno… bueno me he dejado llevar un poco… lo juro, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que me estaba tocando hasta que me has llamado, Draco.

Ambos se detuvieron, y Draco la levantó en un beso furioso mientras Harry agarraba su culo y lo amasaba. Draco rompió el beso y le habló cara a cara.

\- Lo sabemos. ¿Por qué crees que estamos tan encendidos? - comenzaron a caminar de nuevo.

\- Pero, pero… entonces no voy a ser castigada ¿verdad?

Harry le envió una mirada llena de fuego.

\- Por supuesto que vamos a castigarte. Debes aprender a controlarte y a esperarnos.

Entonces se dieron la vuelta y la llevaron a un restaurante.

* * *

 _Aquí tenemos otro capitulo mas, decidí actualizar pues este capitulo es un poco corto. Un poco intensos los chicos ¿No les parece? pero ellos pueden ser lo intensos que quieran *-*, hacen que Hermione haga cosas que no se imaginaba hacer. Esto recién empieza, lo mejor esta por venir._

 _¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo!_

 _Gracias a Cristine Malfoy, Aleainysk y a Christine C por sus reviews. Tambien gracias a quien sigue la historia y la puso en favoritos._

 _Besos_

 _-M_


End file.
